Peanut
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Kailey's always managed to escape. But can she escape without dehydrating from Camp Green Lake? Squid/OC: Kailey Armstrong
1. Welcome to Camp Green Lake

**A/N: **This is just something I started last night cuz I was really in the mood to write a Holes fanfiction. I know girls being sent to Camp Green Lake has become a bit cliche, but hopefully I can twist mine up a bit to make it interesting. I will still continue my Vampire Kisses fanfiction, don't worry. Chapter seventeen is in-progess as we speak. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy! **-Michele**

**PS: **I have chapter two written up already. So if you guys like this, then I will post. If not, I'll just continue writing it for my own enjoyment! :D

**PSS:** This is based on the movie _Holes_, not the book by Louis Sachar. The book is really good though! I love it, Louis, I promise! I have nothing against it! It's just...Squid is really hot in that movie!!! XD

**PSSS:** Sorry for the typo. Thank you to the person who corrected me. It is actually no water for _one hundred_ miles, not one thousand. Heh heh...sorry!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 01: Welcome to Camp Green Lake**

The sun scorched through the dirt-stained windows of the long, empty, ugly, yellow school bus. Kailey Armstrong was handcuffed behind her back, sitting in the far back of the stuffy bus. The only other people were the bus driver--a heavy-set, greasy man--and a cop with a mustache, who wore a uniform and dark sunglasses, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The bus drove on a desert road, dirt clouds building from behind the bus. Kailey was sweating and she was having a hard time breathing in the musty air suffocated her in the bus. The handcuffs around her wrists were bruising her skin. She was hating life a lot more right now.

The bus driver hit a dip in the road and Kailey fell over, wrists still cuffed behind her back.

"Dammit!" she hissed as she tried to pick herself off from the dirty floor. "Watch where you're going, you fat monkey!" she yelled to the bus driver.

The bus driver glared at her in the rear view mirror and went back to watching the road. The cop pierced her with a look of death through his dark shades, which she returned.

Kailey stayed on the floor of the bus the rest of the way. With all the dips in the road, she could not manage to pick herself up. When the bus stopped, the cop stood up and stomped over to her. He picked her up by her hair, which made her gasp and moan with pain.

"We're here," he growled and let go of her hair. She glared back at him, resisting the urge with all of her might to spit on his face. He pushed her down the aisle of the bus. The bus driver gave Kailey one last dirty look before opening the sliding door. The door made a loud squeal and the cop pushed Kailey off of the bus and onto the desert dirt and dry air.

They were at Camp Green Lake, a facility that "takes bad boys and turns them into good boys." Only, Kailey wasn't a boy. She was indeed a girl. But she was sent here anyway for her wrongdoing. This was her punishment for being a bad girl.

Kailey squinted her eyes and looked around. There were two buildings from what she could see and off in the distance were six tents, aligned in a single row evenly distanced apart. Not too much further from her was a water spigot and showers with waist-dividers. She gulped; no way could she shower there. A basketball hoop was hoisted right next to the showers.

She could see boys in bright orange, dirty jumpsuits walking around the camp. And each one that looked her way took a double-take.

"Whoa! There's a _girl_ here!"

"A chick's been sent to Camp Green Lake!"

"Damn, look at _her_!"

Kailey's already red face reddened even more with embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. She should have disguised herself as a boy.

While the camp boys continued to crowd from the distance, some daring to step even closer to get a better look, they ogled at her, as if they had never seen a girl before. Kailey was indeed very pretty. Blonde hair cut in short layers and bangs that fell across her face cascaded just past her shoulders. She wasn't very tall, reaching to an average height of five-foot-five. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and a couple of freckles speckled her face. Her figure bore curves in all the right places, her bust barely big enough for a size C cup and her waistline good to fit in a size five jeans. She wore a white, skin-tight tee that had gotten dirty on the ride over to the facility and a pair of light blue skinny jeans that were almost ripping at the knees.

The cop held her bag full of her clothes and toiletries and pushed her forward. They walked through the crowd of excited boys, whose faces were all coated in dirt. Some of them wore the jumpsuits all the way up with the zipper all the way down, and others wore them with the arms tied at the waist, exposing the white t-shirt or muscle shirt underneath. Each one of them wore disgustingly dirty black work boots. Kailey could not imagine herself in one of those horrific jumpsuits. Orange really wasn't her color anyway.

The cop led her to another building, one with fans blowing in all directions. She was relieved to be away from the heat outside. Texas in the summer was not the place to be.

The building was an office. It had some huge windows and creaky, wooden floors, at least they creaked whenever the cop stepped on them. A man with a cowboy hat, beard, and beady eyes sat behind a desk, his feet perched up and a bowl full of sunflower seeds in his lap.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," the man said with a country twang. He lifted his cowboy hat with his thumb to get a better look. "Well go on. Sit."

Kailey obeyed and the cop sat next to her. The man threw another handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"You got a name, missy?" asked the man. Kailey ignored the question. She focused on the pain on her wrists from the tight hand cuffs. The metal was scorching her skin and her arms were getting tired from being pulled behind her.

"He asked you a question," the cop growled. Kailey ignored him too.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" the man assumed. "Yeah, we got a lot of them stubborn boys here." He spit out his handful of sunflower seed shells. "You know, Camp Green Lake has been a boys-only facility until now. Bet your excited to be with all them dirty boys. Ain't no funny business is going to be going on between you and nobody else." The man shoved a finger in Kailey's face, who looked at it with a taken aback look.

Kailey refused to talk. She wouldn't let this man get his way. Kailey was a leader, not a follower.

"Why don't you tell me your name, missy. I ain't gonna call you missy for an entire eighteen months. I'll tell you mine. It's Mr. Sir."

Kailey arched an eyebrow and stifled a sudden laughter. "Mr. _Sir_?" she finally said. The cop threw her another dirty look, which Kailey ignored. Mr. Sir looked at her with a more threatening look.

"You think my name's funny, do ya? Huh?" He stood up from his desk and walked around it to Kailey. Her smile instantly dropped and narrowed her eyes.

_That man better stay away if he knows what's good for him,_ Kailey warned in her mind.

He examined her and noticed the handcuffs. "Still got her cuffed up I see. Most of them cops already take 'em off. Must be a wild one," he assumed. "Don't worry officer. We know how to keep those under control. Go ahead, uncuff her. She can't go nowhere. We're the only one in a hundred miles with water. So it ain't gonna be a problem, unless this girl's gotta death wish,"

The cop nodded and went ahead to uncuff Kailey. When her wrists were free of the cuffs, she groaned with pain as she rotated her wrists.

She couldn't escape. It wasn't so much that they were keeping her fenced in, but rather her survival. No water for a hundred miles. _A hundred miles is a long way,_ she thought. She sighed. She had lost this round. There _had_ to be some means of escaping without dying on the way. There just _had_ to be.


	2. A Troubled Past

**A/N:** Well, nothing to say really but that I have a new chapter! I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End with my daddy. WOOT! Jack Sparrow!!! ^_______^ Okie-doke. Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

Chapter 02: A Troubled Past**

Mr. Sir excused the cop back to the bus to take him back home. He took Kailey to another building, walking back outside into the scorching hot sun. A few campers still walked by, but most of them were gone. Probably back inside a building. Were there more fans in the other buildings? More importantly, were there fans in the _tents_? Kailey could only hope so. Well, would she be even sleeping in a tent?

The building they walked into was filled with black boots, orange jumpsuits, and shovels. Kailey's heart dropped all the way down her stomach. What were the shovels for, exactly? She had an idea, which was supported with the evidence that the boys were covered in dirt. And--she groaned--she had to wear the horrid orange jumpsuit and black boots combo.

Another boy--a camper, Kailey assumed, since he was wearing a jumpsuit--was manning the building. He tossed Mr. Sir two sets of orange jumpsuits and a pair of black boots that looked to be about two sizes too big. Mr. Sir gave one of the jumpsuits to Kailey.

"Here, put this on," he grumbled. Kailey looked at him a look of disgust. The camper boy snickered behind his back as he reached for a shovel.

"Um, I don't think so," Kailey said, placing one hand on her hip. "You actually expect me to dress in front you guys?" She tossed her glare to the snickering boy, who continued to snicker, but a smirk crossed his face.

Mr. Sir shook his head. "Just cuz you're a girl doesn't mean you get special treatment. Go on. Dress."

Kailey couldn't believe what she was hearing. One of the camp staff was telling a camper to dress in front of him. She'd never heard of perverted camp staff before.

Kailey sighed and pulled the jumpsuit over her clothes. Mr. Sir stopped her.

"Oh no, no, no. You _un_dress before putting on the suit," Mr. Sir corrected. The camper boy burst into fits of laughter while Mr. Sir grew a smirk. Kailey's jaw dropped. This was incredible. This was insane! Kailey could not believe that Mr. Sir was asking her to undress in front of him. Not to mention that there was another guy in the room.

"Well go on, girl, take it off!" the boy exclaimed with a cackle. Mr. Sir chuckled as well.

Kailey was infuriated. She was so angry and humiliated. She had to stoop so low as to whore level, and she was even getting paid!

"Can I at least changed somewhere _private_?" she hissed, her long nails gripping the jumpsuit tightly. She wanted to rip the damn thing apart. Why did she have to change into this ugly piece of clothing anyway?

"Ain't no privacy around here, missy. By the way, you never did tell me your name," Mr. Sir said. Kailey sneered. She wasn't going to tell him _now_. Not when he was making her undress in front of him.

She looked around, trying to find somewhere she could change into the ugly jumpsuit. Mr. Sir was lying. He probably just want to see a young girl with a fully developed body naked. _Gross!_

Kailey bit her lower lip. She couldn't find any place to undress, any place _private_ that is. She threw daggers at Mr. Sir. She would definitely not forget this.

As she unbuttoned her pants, Mr. Sir and the camper boy exchanged looks of pleasure. She couldn't believe this, not one bit.

-+-+-+-

Kailey was utterly disgusted and humiliated. She was just lucky that nobody came to touch her. Somebody could have lost a finger or two. Or maybe something worse.

Kailey didn't cry when she was being watched, but she was so incredibly angry. Kailey had temper problems. Ever since her father died and her mother had married that imbecile jackass Patrick Zeeman the tantrums were thrown. Kailey became very violent.

Her father, Will Armstrong, had died of lung cancer when Kailey was four and to her, it was the worst day of her life. It just made her even more upset and angrier when her mother, Brenda, married Patrick, who hated Kailey and thought she was an incoherent brat who needed to be sent to military camp to be taught some respect and discipline. And Brenda knew Patrick hated her daughter, even before they were wed. Kailey hated her mother even more.

So the tantrums began. Kailey talked back to Patrick, and Patrick would hit her. So of course, Kailey hit him back. When Patrick got a hold on Kailey, Kailey would bite him. Kailey sometimes even kicked him in his genital area. Brenda did nothing but side with Patrick, the evil stepfather.

Kailey could have been put up for adoption or sent to a foster home, but Brenda refused, which made Patrick angry for having to put up with her stupid, disrespectful daughter. It wasn't until Kailey was nine that Patrick talked Brenda into sending her to a facility that took in troubled children. Patrick had no problem with spending the money. As long as Kailey, the Devil's child, was gone, then Patrick was happy.

Kailey stayed at the facility until she was twelve, for that was the age limit. By then, the nurses thought that Kailey was fine to go back home. They loved Kailey. They thought Kailey was the sweetest thing. But Kailey was good at acting. When she came back, Patrick wasn't happy, but he was relieved to see that the violence had stopped. Every now and then Kailey would snap back at him, but there was no hitting involved. That is, until Kailey started middle school.

Kailey was failing the seventh grade. She started doing drugs with some of the older kids, the high school students, from the high school across the street. Patrick and Brenda were infuriated. Kailey got into fights at school. She never lost one. She had gotten her belly button pierced at a friend's sweet sixteen, which Kailey snuck away to. At thirteen, Patrick and even Brenda could not take Kailey any more. They had no trouble sending her to another facility.

Kailey stayed there for about two years. The sweet, puppy-dog eyes act wouldn't work on the nurses this time. It wasn't until they had found that one of their patients had gone missing.

Kailey ran away. She didn't go back home either. She lived on her own, stealing food for her survival and clothes from department stores. She pick-pocketed people in crowds so that she could have some money on her. She stayed like this for quite some time. Kailey was good at hiding. She stayed AWOL for about three months before getting caught by the police.

Kailey went to juvenile hall shortly after. Patrick was glad about that. She stayed until she was sixteen. Four months after her birthday, Kailey had managed to escape again.

When the fugitive was caught again, it wasn't until four months after she had escaped. They went to court yet again, and this time she was sent to Camp Green Lake, an all-boys facility.

Knowing that she _could_ escape but couldn't survive made Kailey feel defeated. Surviving was all she had left in her, but if there wasn't water within a hundred miles of the camp, there was no point. She'd only be here for eighteen months anyway, before she was released. She'd been in facilities longer than that. This was no problem. She could do it.

Or at least she _thought _she could.


	3. Squid and ZigZag

**A/N:** I know this story isn't as popular as my VK fanfic, but I'm still sorry for not posting as frequently anymore. I've been really busy and, not only that, I haven't really been in the "writing mood". But, I've got another chapter out for Peanut, so hopefully I am forgiven. ^____^ Enjoy and R&R! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03: Squid and Zig-Zag**

When Kailey had dressed into her new clothing that she would be wearing for the next year and a half, Mr. Sir handed her a shovel and a water canteen.

"Well, you're all set to go, missy," Mr. Sir said, looking at her as if he were a proud father, which he was far from. "Still not gonna tell me your name now, are you?" Kailey only glared at him with so much hatred, almost more than she held for her own mother and stepfather. She dared not call him her "parent". If he was anything, it was a repulsive asshole who loved making her life a living hell.

Just then, a short man with a beard and a straw sunhat walked into the building, carrying a clipboard at his side. Kailey, Mr. Sir, and the other camper boy turned their heads to the visitor.

"Ah, you must be Kailey Armstrong, our newest addition to the camp," the short man said. Kailey crossed her arms, holding the shovel in one hand, and tossed her glare over to the short man. He, however, seemed unfazed by the death look.

Mr. Sir glanced over at Kailey and scoffed. "Yep. _Kailey_ sure is," he smirked.

The short man led Kailey and her shovel out of the room, leaving behind a smirking Mr. Sir and chuckling camper inside. Kailey would have given the two of them the finger, but right when she was about to, the short man turned around and began talking to her.

"So Kailey, my name is Dr. Pendanski. I understand it's a little awkward attending an all-boys camp, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time.

"Each day you will dig a hole; that's what the shovel is for. Each hole is five feet deep and five feet wide in diameter. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. When your hole is done, you may go back to your tent.

"Speaking of tents," Dr. Pendanski continued. Kailey's ears perked up as they continued to walk along the camp. "Because of your gender, the camp administration has decided to set you up your own tent. Your tent is tent G, and it's not because it's stands for 'girl'. Each tent has a letter. There are tents A, B, C, D, and E--which all belong to the boy campers--and tent F which belong to the camp staff. And then of course, your tent."

Kailey tuned out Dr. Pendanski as they walked down the camp, passing the Mess Hall and cafeteria, buildings which Dr. Pendanski pointed out. They passed by the showers and Kailey waited for him to explain to her how she would shower. He never did.

Kailey was irritated already, but the fact that Dr. Pendanski wouldn't explain how Kailey was supposed to bathe--considering she was a _girl_ and the dividers were waist high--she was even more irritated.

She was glad when Dr. Pendanski was showing her to her tent. She wanted to be alone, away from everybody else at this ghost town camp who had staff members who enjoyed looking at young girls undressing.

The walk to her tent was long and dry and hot, especially in her orange jumpsuit and leather work boots. Dr. Pendanski, on the other hand, wore shorts and a t-shirt, a sunhat to cover his eyes, and carrying a water bottle filled with ice cold water. Her canteen was empty and as dry as the desert.

Kailey eyed the other tents as she passed them. Some of them had campers resting inside of them, their faces dirty and sweaty. They all looked at her with wide eyes, grins, and dropped jaws. Kailey just rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

An all-boys camp. What was the judge thinking?

They were just passing a tent with the letter D written on it when Dr. Pendanski and Kailey ran into some campers. Kailey would have ignored them and continued on her way like the rest of the other boys, if only Dr. Pendanski hadn't called them over.

"Alan! Ricky! Come over here! I'd like you to meet our new camper," Dr. Pendanski called, waving an arm. The two boys stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Kailey and Kailey silently groaned. She slumped her shoulders and dragged her shovel on the ground as she and Dr. Pendanski walked towards them.

"Mom, what the heck is a _girl_ doing here?" asked the shorter one of the two boys. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His jumpsuit was zipped down with the arms tied around his waist, wearing a dirty white shirt underneath. He carried his shovel behind his neck, holding both ends over his shoulders.

"Yeah, not that that's a _bad_ thing or anything," the second boy added, glancing Kailey up and down. This boy had longer and wavier blonde hair that stuck out in every direction. He was taller than the first and he, too, had brown eyes. He also wore his jumpsuit like the other boy, and also wore a white t-shirt underneath, just as dirty as the other boy's. His shovel was stuck in the ground and he was leaning on it.

"Kailey's here because she's got some things to make up for, just like you all are here for, Alan," Dr. Pendanski said, talking to the brunette boy, who also looked over at her. Kailey glared at the both of them, which made the brunette boy glare back, but the blonde boy smirk even more, just like the camper who watched her undress out of her regular clothes and into her jumpsuit.

"So, make her feel welcome," Dr. Pendanski continued. "Treat her like you treat the other campers."

"You mean like crap?" asked Alan. Kailey's glare hardened.

"Treat me like crap and you'll see what happens," she threatened. Alan arched an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Yeah, we'll see what a _girl_ can do to a guy who's been working his ass off out in the sun for eight months already," Alan retorted. Kailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, we'll not have any fighting here, got it?" Dr. Pendanski ordered. "Alan, why don't you be Kailey's mentor and show her around the camp. Show her the ropes,"

"Hell no," Alan said firmly. The blonde boy broke into a fit of laughter. "Little Miss Attitude can find things around here herself. And it's _Squid_, Mom, not _Alan_."

"Just like I'm Zig-Zag and not Ricky," he corrected.

"Oh because Squid is such an attractive name," Kailey mocked. Alan looked down at her.

"Was anybody talking to you?"

"Nope. But I jumped in. Is that a problem?"

"Um, hell yeah it's a problem. You don't speak when spoken to."

"Don't you mean 'you don't speak when _not_ spoken to'?"

"I know what the hell I mean. I don't need no girl to tell me how to talk!"

"Um, apparently you do because you aren't using any correct grammar," Kailey smirked. Zig-Zag and Dr. Pendanski watched and listened to the two quarrel.

"I can't wait till I hear you crying from your tent for your momma," Squid claimed.

"Um, you won't be hearing me cry for my momma because I'm _not_ going to be crying for her. I hate that woman and I never want to see her again!"

"Well it's a good thing that you'll be away for eighteen months now ain't it?"

"Yeah, actually it is. I only like being by myself and on my own. I don't need anybody."

"Well good because nobody's gonna help your way around. At least I ain't," Squid retorted.

"Fine!" Kailey exclaimed.

"Fine!" Squid exclaimed back.

And with that, Squid took off, leaving Zig-Zag behind. Zig-Zag and Dr. Pendanski looked at the two angry teenagers with astonished faces.

Finally, Zig-Zag asked Kailey: "Is my name attractive?"

Kailey took one look at Zig-Zag before groaning loudly and stomping off towards her new home.


	4. Welcome to D Tent, Kailey

**A/N: **Got another chapter in. Funny thing is, I just finished watching _Holes_. _Sigh_, I love Squid. That boy is so gorgeous. ^__^ Okay so anyhoozles...enjoy and R&R! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 04: Welcome to D-tent, Kailey**

Kailey walked inside the empty tent with a large G written on the side. She found a solitary cot with a stained, lumpy mattress and a red crate next to it. In it, she found a towel, some tokens, and her black pajama mini shorts and white tank top. She sighed as she put her extra jumpsuit, shovel, and canteen on the bed and sat down next to it. She ran her fingers through her blond hair and groaned.

It wasn't her fault her father had died and her mother had gone and betrayed her only daughter by marrying a horrible man. So Kailey was depressed and she acted violently. Not that it wasn't okay to behave so rashly, but Kailey couldn't help it. She missed her father and she wanted him to come back to her. Will Armstrong was the only person Kailey could confide in. Sure she had Brenda, but Will was there for Kailey through all of her problems.

"Well Miss Armstrong, this is the second time you've escaped from your confinement. What's it going to take for you to stay put?" Judge Fredrick Foreman asked Kailey in court.

Kailey said nothing as she looked down at her black pointy-toe pumps.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you now?" the judge asked again. Brenda stared at Kailey with worried eyes, clutching on to her purse. Patrick glared at Kailey for not speaking, waiting impatiently for the judge to determine her fate.

"Well, since jail isn't going to do anything to you, there is currently a vacancy at Camp Green Lake," the judge mentioned. Kailey's eyebrow arched ever so slightly, but she didn't look up. "How does that sound to you, Miss Armstrong? You gonna try and escape this facility too?"

_You bet, you sasquatch_, Kailey said in her mind.

After Kailey didn't respond, the judge slammed his gavel and announced, "Eighteen months at Camp Green Lake, Miss Kailey Armstrong."

Kailey didn't have to look behind her to see Patrick grinning with satisfaction.

Kailey closed her eyes after reliving the memory. How she would have loved to stick a knife through both the judge's and Patrick's throat. She was that angry.

She threw her things off of her bed and lay down on the stained mattress, running her fingers through her blonde hair again, and closed her eyes again. The air was musty inside the lonesome tent. She had to admit it; this was so much worse than staying in some mental facility or juvenile hall. She could hardly breath here. At least at the facility they had air conditioning. It seemed like here at Camp Green Lake they were trying to dehydrate her and, sooner or later, kill her.

-+-+-+-

Kailey grabbed a tray and slid it along the metal counter for her supper. Green beans, garbanzo beans, pinto beans, and banana Jell-O for dessert was what they were serving. She stared at her sopping tray with disgust as she trudged over to find a table.

Every boy in the cafeteria laid his eyes on Kailey. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed their eyes on her. Cat-calls and whistles erode from them as they also shouted out to her.

"Hey baby!"

"You can come sit with us, cutie!"

"I've got some extra room on my lap!"

Kailey groaned as she scanned for an _empty_ table. As she searched, her eyes accidentally landed on Alan, or how he liked to call himself, "Squid". It turns out he had also been staring at her too.

She narrowed her eyebrows and he narrowed his shortly after.

Ricky, or "Zig-Zag", noticed her staring their way and grinned. He stood up from his table, Squid and the other boys sitting at their table looking at him with questioning looks. When he began walking towards Kailey, the rest of the campers stared at him oddly as well, including Kailey.

"Hey, Kailey," Zig-Zag started. Kailey arched an eyebrow and stepped back. Zig-Zag raised his eyebrows. "No, no, you don't gotta do that. Here, listen, why don't you come back with me. There's room at my table for you," he offered. Kailey looked at Zig-Zag for a long time before looking back at the table he had just come from with Squid sitting at it. He was murmuring with the other boys at his table, looking back at Zig-Zag and Kailey. He met eyes with her again and glared.

Kailey looked back at Zig-Zag and said bluntly, "No thanks." And turned on her heel.

"No, wait," Zig-Zag said and grabbed onto her arm. Kailey abruptly stopped and turned around, annoyed.

"What?" she snapped.

"I want you to feel welcome, like what Mom said for us to do," he explained. "Sit with us, please."

"I'm not going anywhere near where _he_ is," Kailey said stubbornly, tossing a glare at Squid, who immediately returned it. Zig-Zag looked back and followed her gaze.

"You mean Squid? Squid don't know what he's doin'. He's just being an asshole, as usual," Zig-Zag said. "He'll get over it. It'd be kinda sad to see you all by yourself for all the eighteen months."

Kailey sighed. "Look, that's really sweet of you, but no thanks. I'll be fine."

"Please," he pleaded.

Kailey hated it when people had to beg. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and gave in.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. Zig-Zag grinned widely and led her over to his table, a shocked Squid waiting for her.


	5. Beaned

**A/N:** Huh. That's weird. I thought I had already posted this chapter, so I was getting all ready to submit chapter six. o.O Weirrrrrrd...Anyhoozles, enjoy the chapter. I know this story isn't nearly as popular as DWK. (Oh, and attention all DWK fans: I'm not sure when I'll be able to start the sequel, since I'm so busy with school, fundraising for a tour I'm going on, and finishing a book I'm writing that I want to get published. I'd really appreciate it if you could just be patient for a bit. I'm really sorry to have to make you wait, but I've got so much on my plate right now, I don't have time to write that sequel just yet. I'm only writing the chapters for this story in my very little spare time because I want to get it done. Thank you!) So, yup. Enjoy and R&R. Grazi! Ciao! **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 05: Beaned**

Kailey reluctantly followed Zig-Zag back to his table. He made space so she could sit next to him, and while she sat, nobody said anything. Of course, boys from the other tables called out things to her, but she ignored them, tuning them out as usual.

She looked around the rectangular lunch table. She met with every set of eyes that stared back at her. The feeling was unsettling. She felt awkward and nervous and unwelcome. But Zig-Zag quickly tried to rid of the feeling.

"Guys, this is Kailey. She's new," he said.

Kailey's eyes fell on Squid. She tried to pry her eyes away from him, but they wouldn't unglue themselves from his face. His gaze pierced right through her. He was shocked to see her sitting a couple of seats from him. Finally, he broke the stare and looked away, Kailey finally able to tear her eyes away from him too.

"So, um, Kailey," Zig-Zag continued, "we're D-tent." Chants erode from the D-tent boys. "That's X-Ray, Armpit, Caveman, Zero, Magnet, and you already know Squid."

Zig-Zag pointed to the boys as he said their names. X-Ray was black, tall, and thin, and wore thick, black-rimmed glasses. Around his forehead was a bandana folded many times until it was a narrow, thick strip. Armpit was sitting next to X-Ray and was also black, but he was heavyset. Next was Caveman, a scrawny white boy. He wore a weary red hat over his brunette curls. Sitting next to him was Zero. Zero had to be the youngest of D-tent. He, too, was black, but short and skinny. His head was toppled with a mess of crazy little black curls. Then there was Magnet, a tall boy who was of Mexican ethnicity. He had tan skin, a shaven head, and a very cute face. Then there was Squid next to Zig-Zag, and then Kailey.

Squid didn't look at Kailey again. Not that Kailey minded; she already disliked the boy.

"So what's with the charity act, Zig?" asked X-Ray, scooping up a spoonful of pinto beans, but letting them flop back onto the tray. Kailey's eyes drifted from X-Ray back to Zig-Zag, who merely shrugged, taking a bite of the banana Jell-O.

"She's new, she doesn't know anybody…why not?"

"Yeah dude, you know we ain't gonna buy that crap. Why'd really bring her here?" Armpit said, arching an eyebrow.

Zig-Zag sighed and shrugged. "Fine, ya'll want the truth? She's a girl, sexy, has a great ass, why not?"

The boys of D-tent erode in a loud laughter, all but Caveman and Zero, who exchanged strange looks and laughed nervously. Squid also didn't laugh, but sulked with his head in his hand, which was propped up on the table, supported by his elbow.

"Oh, so that's what was really on your mind, huh?" Kailey snapped at Zig-Zag. The boys instantly stopped laughing at the sound of Kailey's bitterness.

"I was only joking, darlin'," Zig-Zag said. Kailey glared.

"Don't even _think_ about calling me _darling_ or any other pet name. You have no right to call me that. You all are so pathetic and only think like dirty pigs." She threw her look of death at each and every one of the boys, piercing them violently.

She stood up, grabbed her tray, and then shoved it on Zig-Zag's chest. He gasped, and glared at her.

"You bitch!" he shouted. Kailey raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? You really shouldn't have called me that," she said and reached for his bowl of banana Jell-O, scooped up some garbanzo beans, and toppled it on his head.

Everybody was in shock by what had just happened. Not just everybody from the D-tent table, but everybody in the entire cafeteria. Various snickers echoed through the cafeteria, as did "ooh"s.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Mr. Sir, very angrily. Everybody looked up with wide eyes as he appeared behind Kailey standing above Zig-Zag, who was still in utter and complete shock and dripping with Jell-O and beans.

"What is this?" asked Mr. Sir with astonishment. Kailey raised her chin, disconnected the eye contact between her and Zig-Zag, and turned on her heel to leave. Mr. Sir held on to her elbow.

"Oh no you don't, little lady. You're gonna tell me what the hell just happened and then we're gonna punish you," Mr. Sir spat.

"Let. Go. Off. Me. Before I do very bad things to you," Kailey hissed through her bared teeth. Mr. Sir glared into her eyes.

And suddenly, Kailey spat on him.

The whole camp was dead silent.

Mr. Sir stared at Kailey with wide eyes as big as dinner plates, not bothering to wipe off the spit dripping down his face. His grip on her elbow tightened, like he was squeezing a stress ball. Kailey glared back, so hard her eyes hurt.

Suddenly, Mr. Sir threw her to the ground. She yelped as she skidded on the concrete floor. Everybody gasped.

"Clean this up. Then, come by my office. And you _will_ come by my office," She saw him reach for his gun that he carried with him at all times, "or you will regret the day you were born."

He finally wiped Kailey's spit off his face with his hand, waved his hand to shake it off, purposely shaking it in her direction so that little spit droplets fell on her, and then turned on his cowboy boot heel. But before he stomped away, he looked over at Zig-Zag and said, "Take a shower, son, and wash your clothes." He took one last death look at Kailey before taking off.

Everybody's eyes were set on Kailey. She was still glaring at Mr. Sir's back, even when he had left the building.

"Aren't you in trouble, you dirty, little bitch," Zig-Zag sneered. His voice caught Kailey's attention and she turned to him, the glare still carved into her face. He was looking at her with the most evil eyes, beans smeared on his face from where he had wiped them off, and Jell-O and garbanzo beans mixed in his hair. Kailey breathed heavily. Her gaze switched to Squid, sitting next to Zig-Zag. His expression was neutral, but she knew that he was so pissed. She could see it in his cold, brown eyes.

She looked away. For some reason, his look pierced her. Mr. Sir's and Zig-Zag's glares did nothing to her, but when she saw Squid's face, she felt like somebody had just socked her in the gut.

Zig-Zag got up from the lunch table and walked out of cafeteria, a trail of beans forming on the concrete. Nobody said anything when he passed, though Kailey could tell that most of the boys were holding in their guffaws. Kailey sighed heavily, stood up from the concrete, and walked back to her tent. And the entire way back, she couldn't rid of Squid's careless gaze piercing right through her.


	6. Just Don't Leave

**A/N:** Wonderful. Another chapter one right after another. And a longer length is also good, right? Well, I don't have much to say. I just got finished watching _Holes_ for reference for this fanfic. Also because I really like it and Jake M. Smith (aka Squid) is really hot. *Sigh* LOLs! Hahahaha. Well, enjoy! R&R yet again, por favor. Grazi! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06: Just Don't Leave**

Kailey walked back to her tent in the heat, the scenario of what had just happened playing back in her mind. She had really just thrown her dinner onto another camper and spat on a staff member. She was in some really deep trouble.

_I have to get out of here. I _have_ to,_ she told herself. She couldn't stay. But she couldn't leave without dehydrating. She really should have eaten _something_, in case she needed to leave. She eyed the water spigot more than once on her way down to "G-tent".

_They won't care anyway,_ she continued. _I'll fill my canteen at the spigot and then leave. _

She looked out into the flat plains of the desert. There wasn't much in Green Lake, Texas; just a tiny little camp facility. Green Lake was nothing but ruins.

Beyond the camp and farther than the holes could reach was a mountain, way out into the distance. A frail cloud covered it just the slightest. It was a strange looking mountain, almost in the shape of a thumb. Kailey gazed at it with interest. There was a destination to where she could start her runaway.

While Kailey gazed at the mountain, a hand tapped her shoulder. She quickly spun around and found Squid standing right before her.

Her eyebrows narrowed when she met his face. He, in return, copied the expression.

"What?" Kailey snapped.

"Mr. Sir sent me to come get you," Squid replied. Kailey crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I hope you're glad you just wasted some time," she said, tossing her head away from him. Squid rolled his eyes.

"I _ain't_ wasting my time. I'm doing this for a reward. I don't wanna do this, coming over here to be _your_ escort," Squid growled. He crossed his arms over his chest. Kailey scoffed.

"So, what's your reward? A shower?" she snickered. Squid glared.

"No, I get outta digging my hole tomorrow. Can't wait to see what your _punishment _will be." He grew a smug smile. Kailey just sneered.

"Well, looks like you won't get out of digging your hole because I have no intention in meeting that despicable pervert," she said. Squid looked taken aback.

"Pervert?"

Kailey nodded and sneered again, remembering how earlier today she had to undress in front of Mr. Sir and that other camper. "He made me undress in front of him and some company. Another camper. Sir's a pedophile," she said. Squid's eyebrows rose high.

Had what she'd said been true? Mr. Sir _watched_ her undress? Immediately, all the hatred and disgust he felt for her vanished. In its place he felt pity for her. No wonder she was in such a bad mood. No wonder she was so full of attitude. She felt violated and uncomfortable at this camp.

"Did he really?" Squid asked softly, his glare gone from his face. Kailey was shocked to hear his gentle tone. She looked away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yeah, he did," she replied.

"Who was the other camper?" he asked. Kailey shrugged.

"I don't know. He was tall, blonde hair gelled back, and he wore the infamous orange jumpsuit," she said. Squid thought for a bit. Then his eyes widened.

"_Lump?"_ he asked. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Lump watched you?"

"If that's his name then yeah, it was 'Lump'," she said.

She noticed Squid's eyebrows narrow down over his brown eyes.

"Um, Squid?" she asked, curious about look.

He shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he said. "Come on, we've gotta get to Mr. Sir's office." He turned away and started back to the buildings. Kailey looked at him suspiciously. She crossed her arms and stayed put.

"I'm not going back. What if he rapes me for my 'punishment'?" Kailey said stubbornly, but with a hint of fear. Squid stopped. He turned and his face spread with worry.

"Kailey…"

"You can't make me go back," she said, baring her teeth, narrowing her eyebrows, and shaking her head. "I need to get out of here."

"You wanna run away?" Squid asked. Kailey sighed and turned away.

"Why am I telling you? You don't want to help me. You only want to take me to that pedophile so you can get out of digging a hole tomorrow," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She began to walk back to her tent.

"So go," Squid said from behind. Kailey stopped. "Leave. If you wanna leave so bad, just run away. You're gonna come back anyway."

Kailey turned her head violently, her blonde hair smacking the edge of her face. Her dark blue eyes glared evilly.

"I'd rather poison myself then come back to this place," she said.

"You'd rather die?"

"No, I said _poisoned_."

"But when you get poisoned, don't you die?"

Kailey sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what? Never mind. Fine. I'll go to Mr. Sir's office. You'll get out of digging your hole. Mr. Sir will punish me, and everybody except me wins." She turned again and stomped towards Squid in her orange jumpsuit and big, black work boots. Squid said nothing, but looked at her with bewilderment and followed her.

Kailey was so angry. She wasn't crying, but she was so pissed. If she were in a mental facility, like the ones she grew up in, she would've been long gone the moment she stepped into the place.

-+-+-+-

Mr. Sir was waiting for her at his desk, his fingers entwined together on his lap, his feet perched up on his desk. A bowl of sunflower seeds sat in his lap as he chewed up the seeds, spitting out the shells. As Kailey and Squid walked in, he grinned, spat out his last shell, and sat up right.

"Well, well, well…lookie here. Miss Armstrong finally made it." His grin instantly dropped and he glared. "You done right coming here, girl. But you got some nerve spittin' on me."

Both Squid and Kailey stayed silent, but Squid looked like he wanted to leave.

_What if he rapes me?_ Her voice echoed in his mind. He felt pity for her and he would feel guilty even if he left her alone. He didn't like her, and she didn't like him, but letting a girl get raped was just wrong, disgusting, and cruel. He had to stay.

"Son, you're free of digging any holes tomorrow. Go on back to your tent and relax. I've gotta make sure this girl learns her lesson," Mr. Sir said, eyeing her evilly. The look made both of her and Squid shudder. Squid gulped and glanced over at Kailey. She was glaring, but he could see how scared she was.

_I can't leave her,_ Squid thought. _Even though she's been a brat, tossed her dinner on my best friend, and has had this attitude towards me since we first met, I can't leave her with the chances of getting raped, like she fears. I ain't leavin' her alone with Mr. Sir._

Kailey was breathing heavily, both angrily and fearfully. What would happen after Squid had left the building? What would happen when she was alone with Mr. Sir, the _pedophile_.

She shook her head of the thoughts and looked over at Squid. She noticed his gaze resting upon her. She pleaded for him to stay. There was nothing she wanted more than to not be alone with this man. Sure, leaving Green Lake forever would be nice, but at the moment, she couldn't think about anything else but not being alone in the same room with him.

_Don't leave me, Squid. Don't leave me,_ Kailey thought frantically. Mr. Sir's eyes pierced right through her, as if they were already undressing her out of her ugly orange jumpsuit.

"Squid, you can leave now, boy," Mr. Sir said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Squid hesitated. He didn't like the way he was looking at Kailey. In fact, he made him angry that he was looking at her that way. There was no way he was going to leave her alone. Squid would have never thought he was a pedophile. Sure, he'd gotten along with the warden pretty well in the past. They'd even been an item for some time until Mr. Sir quit his smoking.

Squid pulled the edges of his lips up into a smug smile. "Aw you wouldn't mind me staying, would ya? I'd like to see what you've cooked up for this disgrace, right here." He tossed his chin over to Kailey, giving her a sneer. Kailey would've given him a right nasty black eye, if she hadn't realized that what he was doing was stalling…for _her_.


	7. Beautiful Quality

**A/N: **So it's been awhile since I've posted anything on here! Sorry! I've been caught up with school and editing my fiction story that I want to get published. :D Exciting! Woot! Anyway, updates for DWK II: I don't know when I will start that story just yet. I'm sorry you have to wait. I know how you feel. D: It is not a nice feeling. LOLs. I'm just writing ten jillion thousand stories at once and I feel like my brain is going to explode! So, hang in there. That story will come. Don't worry. Well...OH! Dinner's ready. Gotta go! Don't wanna miss out on my lasagna! Okay, enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 07: Beautiful Quality**

"Go on, boy. Get outta here," Mr. Sir ordered Squid, who leaned up against a wall and folding his arms behind his head, making himself look comfy. "This is strictly private."

Squid widened his eyes. So did Kailey.

"So I suppose you're gonna involve the warden in this, huh?" Squid assumed. "I mean, this is a big deal. She did spit on your face and throw her dinner on Zig. A wench like that deserves great punishment," he smirked again, tossing a dirty look over to Kailey, which he really did not mean.

Kailey tossed him a dirty look, half-meaning this one. He was laying the lie on a little thick. She appreciated that he was just trying to help her, but calling her a wench was a bit extreme.

"This is strictly confidential, boy. I ain't gonna have you in here," Mr. Sir said strictly. Kailey gulped.

_Don't leave me! Whatever you do, don't freakin' leave me!_

And suddenly, to both Kailey's and Squid's relief, another counselor came rushing into Mr. Sir's office.

"Mr. Sir, the warden needs to see you, and it can't wait either," he added when he saw Mr. Sir's face. Mr. Sir sighed, gave the campers a death glare before walking out the door.

"You got lucky, Armstrong. I ain't gonna let this go. And you, boy, I'm expectin' you to be out there diggin' your hole," said Mr. Sir and he walked out the door, following the other counselor.

Kailey let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto the ground, placing her head in her hands. She brought her knees up to her chest.

"I was that close…" she whispered to no one in particular, even though Squid stood above her. "So close to getting…" She shuddered instead of completing her sentence.

"Yeah well, he ain't gonna anymore," Squid said, leaning against the wall beside her.

Kailey took her head out of her hands and looked up at him. She had to squint a bit because the sunshine was streaming in through the windows.

"Thanks for staying with me," she said, looking down at her fumbling thumbs.

Squid looked down at her. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, but it didn't look bad. In fact, she actually looked kind of cute. But Squid didn't like her. Oh no. They were still enemies. Just because he did something to save her from a pedophile didn't mean they were friends. They'd get back to snapping at each other by tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure. Any time," he replied.

"No really. I mean, yeah, we got off to a bad start and I still think you're a jerk, but if you hadn't stayed with me, Sir would have probably done something really bad," she said.

Squid had glared at her calling him a jerk, but it instantly lifted after the fear in her voice entered when she spoke about Mr. Sir. She didn't need to tell him a really bad thing he would have done to her. He already had a good idea, and it wasn't all that delightful.

"Come on, let's get back to the cafeteria," he suggested. "You're gonna need some food for tomorrow's dig; your first dig."

Kailey sighed and picked herself off from the ground. "Yeah, okay."

Squid managed to sneak some of the leftovers in the cafeteria when the servers weren't looking. When he had gotten her a tray, they quickly left the cafeteria and snuck over to her tent.

"So you get this place all to yourself, huh?" Squid asked, looking around the empty tent. Kailey sat on her cot, her tray full of the assortment of beans and banana Jell-O resting on her lap. She had scooped a spoonful of garbanzo beans, stuck it into her mouth, and tried to swallow.

"You know, it's really nice of you to be doing me these favors, but remember: we aren't friends," Kailey said after she had swallowed, the beans leaving an acidic aftertaste in her throat. "Just thought I'd make that clear."

Squid scoffed, rolled his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I got that. Just cuz I saved your ass from getting raped and stole food for you don't mean we're friends. I ain't that stupid," he retorted, looking away. Kailey eyed him suspiciously before going back to eating her disgusting dinner.

"But to answer your question, yeah, I do get this place to myself," Kailey said. Squid looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"So that Zig-Zag person is your best friend, huh?" she continued, making small talk.

"Yeah," Squid replied.

"You must have been pissed when I dumped my food on him," she said.

"Yeah."

"Well, he did deserve it. I mean, first of all, he's trying to make friends with me for the wrong reason, and secondly, he called me a bitch."

"He was just tryin' to be friendly. What's wrong with that?"

"It's not so much that he was 'trying to be friendly', but what he did."

"He said you were sexy and had a great butt. That was a complement," Squid said. Kailey glared and rolled her eyes. She placed the tray to the side of her, tossing it more than just putting it there, and crossed her arms.

"You boys all think about one thing, and one thing only: girl bodies. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I'm that kind of girl? I hate it when guys say that about me. It's like that's all they care about!"

"So you're saying you'd rather have a guy call you ugly?" Squid asked, snickering.

"No, but I'd rather him comment on my personality."

"Uh, that ain't something you want anybody to comment on."

"You caught me at a bad time. I can be nice you know," she said with a sneer. Squid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, hard to believe that," he muttered under his breath.

"But when people piss me off," Kailey continued, tightening her fists, "yeah, I get violent. I throw rages. Biggest hint of advice: just don't piss me off. Nobody will get hurt."

They were silent for a while. Kailey picked up her tray and continued to eat her beans.

"That how you got sent to Green Lake?" asked Squid after the long silence.

"We aren't exactly friends, remember? Why would I tell you?" she sniffed.

"Well fine! I was just trying to be friendly!" Squid cried, throwing his arms up in the air in defensive.

Kailey didn't look at him. She stared down at her tray, just scooping up beans and plopping them back down onto the other piles of beans.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your tent? Don't you have to rest for tomorrow?" she muttered. Squid sighed, his eyes narrowed down.

"Yeah, I will. You're welcome for the dinner," he said as he uncrossed his arms and started for the door of the tent.

He was at the flap when Kailey called out to him.

"Squid," she called. He turned his head and, for the first time, saw a beautiful quality that didn't have to do with her butt. She smiled. "Thanks."


	8. The First Hole's the Hardest

**A/N: **Well, I don't have much to say in this A/N. I know DWK II is taking forever to come out. I've got people of fictionpress asking when my sequel for _If I Had One Wish..._ is coming. I don't know, to be honest, for either of the stories. Eep! Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me, okay? So yeahh...I want to finish this story first before I write anything else, okay? I don't know when this will end. I promise the sequel will come though. Don't worry! Well, that's all I gotta say. R&R! Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 08: The First Hole's the Hardest**

An annoying trumpet over the intercom woke Kailey up the next morning. She hadn't known what time it was, or that it was even morning at all, for the sky was still dark.

She groaned and rolled over on her back. She was dressed in her pajamas, the blanket thrown off of the cot. Even in her spaghetti strap and short shorts, she was still burning hot. She would have probably slept in her underwear, but considering this was an all-boys camp, that probably wasn't a good idea.

She finally sat up as the intercom went off. She ran her fingers through her hair and yawned widely. Last night was probably one of the worst nights of her life. She'd had better nights at the mental facilities and juvie. The air hot and sticky, which made her tent musty and her throat dry. Around one or two in the morning (though she didn't know what time it was), she finally was able to get some rest.

Kailey slipped out of her shorts, her eyes still half-asleep, and reached for her ugly orange jumpsuit. She slipped it on, leaving on her spaghetti strap because she knew she would be needing to take off the jumpsuit while digging. She brushed her hair, tied it up into a ponytail, and then tied a black bandana around her forehead, a lot like X-Ray had with his yesterday when she met him. Then, she tied her boots up, grabbed her shovel and canteen, and headed out of her tent.

She found a crowd of orange jumpsuits by a shed that was labeled "Library" in white paint and a truck with a bar of the campers breakfast. She scrubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," some of the campers mused. Kailey was too tired to care about what they said. She walked over to the truck where Dr. Pendanski was handing out breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Kailey," he announced, chirpy as ever. She looked at him with dead eyes, her head lopping to the side as she struggled to lift her eyelids. "Ready to dig your first hole?"

Kailey didn't respond. She smacked her lips a couple of times, tasting the dryness on her tongue.

"Well, what would you like for breakfast? How does quesadillas and toast sound to you?" he asked, saying the word _quesadilla_ like _kay-suh-dee-la_.

Kailey shrugged and nodded, not really giving a care anyway. Dr. Pendanski reached for her breakfast and handed it to her. In her hands were a sopping quesadilla and an almost-black piece of toast. Just as she expected. She sighed and proceeded along with the other boys who had their shovels and breakfast.

"Oh and Kailey!" Dr. Pendanski cried, waving her back over. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to him. "Today you will digging with D-tent, alright? Why don't you stick with Alan. He'll show you where ya'll are digging."

Kailey sighed again, but this time it was more like a groan. Squid wasn't going to want to show her around; he'd said it himself.

"Yeah, that's likely," Kailey muttered. She dragged her shovel away from Pendanski and scanned the area for Squid.

Her eyes finally met up with a brunette boy, a dirt covered hat with a white rag underneath to protect his neck on his head. He had a strand of dried grass sticking out from his mouth and a quesadilla in his hand. He was talking amongst a couple other campers, Magnet and X-Ray.

He wasn't going to like this, she thought. He was just going to glare her down and shoo her away. They weren't supposed to be friends. She had made that clear with him yesterday.

Kailey groaned again as she walked over to Squid, who hadn't spotted her yet, but a good few other campers had. Luckily, they were all too tired to catcall or whistle at her. Then, finally, the other D-tent campers noticed her as well.

Magnet nodded his chin over to her and Squid turned, his eyebrows arched.

"Hey," she said, not wanting to be there.

"What are you doing here?" Squid asked.

"Pendanski told me to stick with you. Turns out I'm digging with you guys today," she said. Magnet and X-Ray exchanged glances. Squid didn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're serious?"

Kailey nodded. "Yeah, turns out he still wants you to do the mentor duty for me."

Squid's shoulders dropped and he quietly groaned. "Ah Jesus," he muttered.

"Hey, what's that bitch doing over here?" asked a disgusted voice from behind Kailey. She turned to find Zig-Zag, a nasty look on his face.

Kailey glared and tightened her grip around the shovel.

"Do you want me to smother you with my breakfast too?" she sneered, holding up her quesadilla and folded blackened toast in her other hand. Zig-Zag smirked.

"I'd like to see you try, _darlin'_."

Kailey's nostrils flared and she narrowed her eyebrows. She started towards Zig-Zag, but Squid immediately held her back.

"Don't," he said.

"Naw, let her, Squid. I want to see her come and get me," Zig-Zag snickered.

"Well aren't you charming?" Kailey said with harsh sarcasm, spitting at his feet. She pulled her arm free from Squid and turned her back on him, stalking off.

Instead of following Squid to the dig site, she followed Zero and Caveman, who led the way.

The sun heated up quickly. It was around seven o'clock and the sky was bright and the sun burning. There wasn't a single solitary cloud in the sky. Not even a little fluff.

Kailey had begun her first hole. She'd used a shovel before; her father used to garden and he'd let her help him out. He'd usually let her dig holes in the dirt with the small hand shovel for his flowers, but the time where he was planting a tree, he let Kailey use the big grown-up shovel that was longer than her body.

Kailey was actually quite good at it. The first few times she fell over and Will had to show her how exactly it was done, but then she got the hang of it. She loved using the big grown-up shovel. Even though she was four years old, she felt like a grown-up herself.

So digging her hole was no biggie. The only problem was that the sun was beating down on her. When she was digging holes at home, it was spring time and the weather was just perfect; not too hot, not too cold.

Now, Kailey was sweating like a pig. Her jumpsuit was already unzipped, the arms tied around her waist and her spaghetti strap rolled up so that she was showing off her stomach, which bought a lot of stares, which of course Kailey ignored. Half of the water in her canteen was already gone. Her hands were covered in blood with angry, popped blisters, and her throat was dry. She wanted to faint right there in the dirt.

However, her hole was halfway dug and she couldn't give up just yet. Just two more feet down and wide and she could have the rest of the day off.

Zero was the first one to finish his hole, of course to everybody else this was nothing new. Kailey was surprised. Zero was a little guy and he was shoveling that dirt like it carried a feather each time.

Next to finish his hole was X-Ray. He climbed out of his hole, flexed his muscles, and walked back to camp. He passed Kailey and her almost-finished hole on his way. He arched his eyebrows at her and grinned.

Kailey wasn't sure if he was impressed or if that was a teasing grin. His expression lingered on her mind for a bit longer after he left, dragging his shovel, but it soon vanished as she hurried to finish her hole, her blood leaving marks on the shovel's handle.

Finally, Kailey was done. She measured her hole with her shovel and when she saw it fit, she blew a sigh of relief. She was done. Finally.

Kailey was the third camper done with her hole. She climbed out with difficulty, dirt filling into her popped blisters. She tried to ignore the pain, with great difficulty.

When she climbed out of her hole, she dusted herself off, rolled her shoulders in circles and flexed her fingers. She sighed again, actually proud of herself for completing her first hole, and also being the third one finished.

The other boys of D-tent all stopped digging their holes and looked over Kailey's way, utterly shocked that she was finished so soon when they were only halfway done.

"You're finished already?" Armpit called. She glanced his way, having to squint because of the sun, and nodded.

Zig-Zag sneered and went back to work. Kailey gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes. Squid stared at her wide-eyed, amazed.

"First hole's the hardest," he said with a grin that Kailey actually thought wasn't a tease. She scoffed and nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding," she replied, staring down at her torn palms and walked back to camp.


	9. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N: **Woooooot! A long chapter! Five whopping pages on a word doc! Hahahahaha! LOLs! Okay, well, I gotta make this author's note quick 'cause my laptop's a-dying. (Oh no! D:) Ummm..........Agggg! I dunno what to say! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Um, DWK II...no idea when that's a-coming, but it will be. Don't you folks worry. And if anybody who is reading this read _If I Had One Wish..._ on fictionpress and is waiting for the sequel, sorry but I have no idea when that is a-coming too. EEP! Don't die on me laptop!!! Okay well, that's it then...I guess. I don't know what else to say! Hmmzers. Okay. Nothing. Um...enjoy and R&R por favor! Grazi! Ciao! (I always go from Spanish to Italian...hmm...I don't even know Italian!!! LOLs! (Well, excpet for those words...xD)) **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 09: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Kailey stayed clear of Mr. Sir for the next two weeks. Though she couldn't completely avoid him (like during dinner and canteen fill-up), she tried not to look him directly in the eye or to look at him at all. She avoided talking to him, even when he asked her how she was doing that morning or if she was thirsty. She wasn't sure why he asked her these things, though, and it made her nervous. She was happy just to finish her hole and head back to her tent.

Zig-Zag and Kailey remained on very bad terms. He'd still sneer at her, or when he passed by her hole shovel some dirt back into it. This made Kailey mad, and he liked that. By Kailey was doing a good job at keeping her temper down because of Squid.

Squid's and Kailey's relationship was nothing like Zig-Zag's and Kailey's. Squid and Kailey started bonding just a bit. Ever since Squid saw that smile of Kailey's, he never picked a fight with her again. He never back-sassed her, glared at her, or sneer. Kailey's smile did something to Squid's heart that made it act weird and he couldn't even imagine falling in love with this girl.

When he saw that smile, he knew that it was a smile she didn't show often. He knew that that smile was rare, and it wasn't because of its miraculous beauty and glorified Kailey's already beautiful face. Squid knew that the reason why Kailey had done so much wrong was because she was sad. She was heartbroken. She was alone.

And Squid knew exactly how that felt.

Instead of looking at her with utter disgust, yet also lust for her flawlessly curved body, he saw the sad and lonely girl which Kailey hid.

Squid wanted to talk to Kailey about it. He wanted to know why she was sad, why she was heartbroken, and why she was so alone. And this time, she couldn't get out of telling him. If she wouldn't tell him, maybe telling his story first would loosen her up. Maybe she'd follow in her own story.

-+-+-+-

Kailey wiped her forehead of her sweat with the back of her gardening gloves that Dr. Pendanski had given her. She looked down at her finished hole and sighed a sigh of relief.

She gathered her empty canteen and her shovel and walked back to camp. After putting her shovel back in the Library, she dragged her work-boot clad feet back to her tent.

She was shocked to see Squid laying on her cot, his arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed. She narrowed her eyebrows and cleared her throat. The nerve of that boy! Sleeping in _her_ tent? His tent was not too much further down; he could've made it there without collapsing.

Squid opened his eyes immediately and sat up. He found Kailey leaning against the tent pole with her arms crossed. Her jumpsuit was zipped down again with the arms tied around her waist and her white spaghetti strap covered in dirt and rolled up just below her bust, exposing her perfectly molded torso. His eyes lingered on her bellybutton where a sparkle caught his attention. A tiny stud was pierced there. He was surprised that the counselors hadn't confiscated it, or maybe it was just the fact that they couldn't see it. It was very tiny, minuscule even.

"Squid, what are you doing in my tent?" Kailey asked, breaking his attention. He met her eyes, one of her eyebrows arched. Had he just been staring at her body? He shook his head to rid the thought.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you," he replied, still fazed by the realization of what he had been staring at.

"Okay… About what?" she said, confused. They were closer, yes, but Kailey wasn't sure she could actually call Squid her _friend_. So they bonded just a little over the past weeks. Did that really mean anything?

"I want to know your story," Squid said.

"My what?"

"Your story. Why you're here at camp. I don't know how you've kept this a secret from the rest of us, but I really wanna know."

Kailey looked at Squid for a very long time. She lowered her eyebrows and tightened her arms across her chest. Why did _Squid_ want to know why she was sent here? Why him? He'd only asked once why she was sent to Green Lake, but that was it and she wondered if he had just forgotten about it. Sure a lot of campers asked her what the cops got her for, but that was during the time when she was still brand new. Now, two weeks into her eighteen months, nobody really cared anymore. At least she thought so.

"Why?" she asked finally. "Why do you want to know?"

Could Squid really tell her that he knew that she was sad and lonely? Wouldn't Kailey just laugh at him and tell him that he was so full of poop and that that was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard? Probably. But probably not. Even though Kailey still had that violent side to her, Squid had also seen a very different side of her. Kailey was right about her being nice. She'd been nice to him, and Squid was wrong to doubt her.

"No one ain't that angry for no reason," he said softly, standing up. Kailey's eyes widened as he walked towards her. "Believe me, I know."

"What, you have a totally screwed up family who hates you too?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually I do," he replied.

Kailey's tone softened and she sighed. Squid was serious. His face was so joking like it had been with his roommates the previous days. Squid actually knew something.

"I'll tell you mine if you wanna know," he offered. Kailey sighed again and looked down at the ground.

"Well, if you really want to, but since you want to know mine so bad, I guess I'll tell you," she said. "But you can't tell the others. I mean, well, if I want to, I'll tell them. But not a word of this comes from your mouth, okay?"

Squid nodded. "Yeah, sure. Anything."

Kailey sat down on her cot and he sat down next to her. She fumbled with her thumbs for a bit before sighing heavily.

"Well, my dad died of cancer when I was four years old. That's pretty much the source of everything," she started. "I was really torn up. I mean, my dad had to be the coolest person in the whole world. He played with me, took me places…and it wasn't because I was spoiled, 'cause I wasn't. My dad just really wanted me to have fun as a kid. So when he passed, I was totally heartbroken."

Heartbroken. _There's number one_, Squid thought.

"Then, later on, my mom met this total ass wipe, Patrick Zeeman. I actually called him Patrick Semen because he was such a jerk," Kailey said with a laugh. Squid laughed along with her, and then things got back to serious. "He totally hated me--and still does to this day--and my mom totally knew it. I don't know why she didn't do anything about it. I mean, he'd yell in my face right in front of her, spit on me…just a bunch of horrible things. He was such a bitch.

"So because my home life was so horrible, everything else was turning bad too. I'd been a bad student since I was in kindergarten, and it's all because of Semen's influence. I was beginning to believe that my mom didn't really give a shit about me anymore because she was letting her god-awful husband do all of these nasty things to me.

"But I knew that she still had some love for me because Semen had brought up the words _foster care_ more than once and she'd decline each and every offer. She never even thought about it, which was good because at that age I still loved my mom.

"I went to my first mental facility when I was nine because I was too violent. Semen sent me, of course that isn't all that surprising. Our fighting got worse, a lot worse. He'd pull my hair, I'd bite him. He'd slap me, I'd kick him in the nuts. That kind of thing. It was like playing with fire. It just got bigger and bigger.

"Semen was so happy to have me gone, but I would only be gone for three years. The facility he sent me to didn't accept children older than twelve. So when my thirteenth birthday came around, it was time for me to go.

"When I entered middle school, my life totally changed.

"At first when I came back from the facility, I was actually better. I was calmer. Of course I still back talked Semen if he pissed me off, but I wasn't violent. When I entered middle school, my violent rages returned. I was suspended constantly. I got into fights. I did drugs. I got my bellybutton pierced"--she pointed to her tiny stud, which Squid had a hard time pulling his eyes from--"and I was just really bad.

"Of course you remember when I was terrified to be alone with Mr. Sir, right?" she asked. Squid nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I wasn't afraid because I thought I was going to be raped, it was because I _knew_."

Squid narrowed his eyebrows.

"You knew?"

Kailey nodded. "Because it's happened before. Semen." Kailey took another deep breath and continued as Squid's eyes slightly widened.

Kailey was _raped_ by her stepfather? It was no wonder she was freaked out.

"My mom had gone out for the night. She'd gone to a friend's house for a girls-night-out and of course Semen had to stay with me, since I could no longer be trusted for sneaking out all the time. But of course that didn't stop me. No way. Just because Semen was babysitting didn't mean I couldn't leave. I was a mastermind at escaping.

"So anyway, I was just barely climbing out my window when Semen bursts into my room and catches me in the act. I'm trying to climb out as fast as I can and Semen is making his way through my messy room. He grabs me just in time, pulls me back in so swiftly, and throws me on the floor. I try and escape from him, trying to get to my feet and out of my room, but Semen slaps me across the face and I fall back down. Then, he grabs me by the arm again and throws me onto my bed and…"

Kailey paused and gulped. "I don't think you want to hear the rest of that."

Squid saw her look back down at her hands. They were shaking. That memory was too horrible for her. She had to move on.

"Okay, let's just skip that part then," he said, already having a very horrible image in his mind.

"Right. Let's just say that I got a taste of every _inch_ of him," Kailey muttered, shuddering. Squid widened his eyes and shuddered as well. He wanted to throw up. He felt sick to his stomach, and he could feel the bile coming up his dry throat. He quickly grabbed his canteen with the little water it had left, drank it all, and washed the bile back down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Kailey said quickly as she watched Squid. His face had gone totally pale.

"It ain't your fault. I wanted to know," he said.

"Do you still want to know the rest?" she asked. "I'm skipping everything about what Semen did to me, I swear. It's horrible for me to remember too."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to experience it," Squid muttered.

Kailey chuckled. "Yeah. Lucky you."

Kailey continued after there was a brief moment of silence.

"I never told my mom what happened. I just couldn't. But I was worse in my behavior. I was failing the seventh grade. I was sent to another facility soon later, but that one…I escaped."

"How?" asked Squid, astonished. His eyes were wide open.

"It's a secret, but it also helped me escape juvie as well," Kailey said.

"You went to juvie too?"

Kailey nodded.

"How did you get out?" Squid asked. Kailey bit her lip.

"I can't tell anyone. I've kept it a secret for the longest time. I can't spill now," she said. "If any authorities found out, I'd be in some steaming pile of shit.

"But anyway, after I was caught, again, for escaping juvie, they sent me here. But I can't use my method here, or else I'd died because there's nowhere else to go. At least over there, there was life," Kailey said.

"So, that's the story of my crappy life. Hope you enjoyed it," she joked.

"Not really," Squid replied with a grin.

"Good. It's nothing to enjoy."

Again, the silence.

Then, Kailey broke it again.

"Sometimes I wonder where I'd be right now if my dad was still alive. I mean, he and my mom were happy. Really happy. I don't know why his death didn't effect her so much that she decided to get married the year after. I don't know what happened."

Kailey sighed and looked down at her hands. They were gripping her knees.

And then, suddenly, Squid grabbed one them. His gloved hand held her gloved hand tenderly and she looked into his eyes with surprised.

And what surprised her even more was that she didn't pull it away, like she thought she would have. And she didn't want to. She wanted him to keep holding her hand, tenderly like how he was now.

"I'm glad that you confided in me with your story. I didn't think it'd be so intense," he said. "I just want you to know, that you can always come to me, 'cause I ain't gonna laugh at you or put you down. Not anymore. I wanna be there for you because, you and me, we're almost the same with screwed up families and all. Just thought I'd let you know that."

And after he said that, he took his other gloved hand, cupped her jaw, leaned in, and kissed her.


	10. Fists of Fury

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry this is kind of a filler chapter. I didn't know what to write. o.O I've been having those writer's blocks lately. I hate them. . I've also been busy with school and my other story (the one I want to get published), and this morning I woke up with a dry throat, drier than CGL. LOLs. Yeah so now I'm sick. It sucks. Well, here's chapter ten. Sorry if it's not all that exciting. D: R&R por favor. Gracias. Adios. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Fists of Fury**

What went from a horrible beginning ended up a close relationship. Kailey and Squid were tied now. They didn't even keep it a secret. They would walk around holding hands, hugging and kissing here and there, even in front of D-tent. However, they couldn't be too romantic in front of the counselors, or they would be restricted from ever seeing each other.

Kailey knew it was wise to not even be romantic with Squid of Mr. Sir at all. The first day she arrived, he made it clear that there would be no funny business going on between her and the campers. Of course, that wasn't very likely, seeing as she and Squid had already started a relationship.

And for the sake of Squid, Kailey even apologized to Zig-Zag for dumping her meal on him that day. It took him a while to forgive her, but eventually she was forgiven. They became friends also soon after.

Kailey made friends with the rest of D-tent as well. She was glad that she was actually accepted for not just being a girl (a hot girl with a nice ass, as Zig-Zag would have put it). She sat with D-tent everyday, always next to Squid and a different camper on her other side each time. She chilled with them in the rec room and joined in a game of pool every once and a while. She usually watched Armpit and Squid, giving Squid all of her support.

Everything was going well, as far as friends were concerned. She still hated digging a five-foot-deep-five-foot-wide hole every morning at the crack of dawn and how it was always scorching hot. Her blisters soon turned into rough calluses, which weren't really all that attractive for a girl. She hated Squid having to feel her nasty calluses whenever they held hands.

But Kailey was still fast at digging her hole and was usually one of the first ones done (next to Zero, that is). Her tent was refuge from the hot sun, even though it still managed to get through her tent. If only she had a fan! Still, it was nice to have the tent all to herself and she was sure that the lack of extra cots helped keep the heat down because it wasn't so crowded.

One month had already passed since Kailey had arrived at Camp Green Lake. She was indeed very popular, but not in very good ways for some. Just because she was dating Squid didn't mean that she wasn't the tough girl anymore. If somebody pissed her off, she'd still lash out. Maybe not as bad as when she was living at home, but it was a rage nonetheless. She had to be broken up from her victim by Squid and X-Ray.

Kailey finished her hole today and dragged herself and her shovel back to the campsite. She sweaty and covered in dirt. She really needed a shower.

After she put her shovel away, she searched her crate for her towel and started for the showers.

Before, she had asked Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski how she was supposed to shower. Mr. Sir laughed and Dr. Pendanski shrugged.

"I don't know. Figure it out," he said with a grin, glancing at her body. Kailey glared at him, but he, of course, ignored it. So, when it had come for her to take her first shower here, she decided to wait until all the boys had washed and then she went out.

Now she didn't really care because the boys knew that if they were going to peep, they would lose an eye or a couple of teeth, or maybe some family jewels.

She washed her hair and body really quick, shut the water off, and then wrapped her towel around her. She slipped her feet into the dirty, black work boots and walked back to her tent, taking her time because the sun would dry her hair on the way. Luckily, nobody was around.

After that, she changed into her second set of work clothes, pulled on another spaghetti strap she had brought, and tied the arms of the jumpsuit around her waist. She finger-combed her hair after she had brushed it with a real brush and then left for the rec room, pulling her now-clean blonde hair up into a ponytail.

She walked through the swinging doors of the boy-filled rec room. Campers were lounging on the beat-up sofas, playing pool on the practically-destroyed billiards table, and watching TV from a television with a static picture. A radio sat on a barstool next to one of the beat-up sofas playing metal rock music.

Kailey didn't receive whistles and catcalls as much as she used to. She liked that, but she preferred that she didn't get any catcalls or whistles, except maybe if they were Squid. That would be different.

But she did receive stares. Kailey, as usual, rolled her eyes and started towards the pool table, where X-Ray was playing against some other boy.

She walked passed the static TV and the beat-up sofa where one camper was lounging, his legs spread wide apart. She didn't look down at him because she didn't really care who the boy was.

But when she passed him, he called out to her.

"Looks like somebody had a clean. Did your boyfriend rub off all of the dirt?" he snickered.

The room got quiet and Kailey stopped dead in her tracks. The radio continued to play and Kailey suddenly pushed it off the stool and onto the wooden floor. The music went dead, and so did the radio.

Kailey turned around to face the boy who had confronted her, one of her eyebrows arched.

"Excuse me, what was that?" she asked, sweetly but deadly. X-Ray immediately walked over to Kailey, ready to pull her away from the fight.

Suddenly, Kailey's eyes widened.

The camper was Lump, the boy who had watched her undress in front of Mr. Sir. He was grinning at her with such a slimly grin, she almost gagged.

"Next time you get naked, I'll be sure to be there. We can have another session," he said. Kailey's wide eyes widened even more with fury, and then a second later, she was on top him on the ground, punching the life out of his face.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she screamed. Every camper in the rec room circled around and watched her give him black eyes and a broken nose.

"Kailey! Kailey!" X-Ray called, pushing through the crowd to pull her off of Lump. "Hold up, girl! You're gonna get us all in trouble!"

He grabbed a hold of her biceps and pulled her off of him. She squirmed her legs kicking Lump in the stomach and in the groin while X-Ray pulled her off of him.

"X-Ray! Let me go!" she cried.

"No!" he said sternly. "If you continue, the warden is gonna come down on all of us. Then you'll be in even more trouble and won't be able to see Squid."

Kailey's squirming ceased and her kicked stopped. The sound of Squid's name calmed her down. X-Ray was right; if she were to get into trouble, the warden would probably put her in confinement. She wouldn't be able to see Squid or X-Ray or any of the other D-tent boys.

She looked down at Lump, who was a bloody mess. He groaned and spat out blood on the floor. He tried to shout profanities at Kailey, but his mouth was so full of blood that that was all that came out.

She kneeled down to him, and then tossed a leg over on the other side of his body so that he was directly underneath her. Then, she lowered her head over to his ear and whispered in her sweet but violent voice, "If you value your life, you'd keep your mouth shut about this."

She got up from him and walked out of the rec room, X-Ray following close by.


	11. D I G

**A/N: **Yes, it sure has been a while (or has it?) since I've posted. This chapter is based on one scene of the movie (you'll find out halfway through the chapter). I have taken some direct quotes and I say this now: I do not own those quotes. They belong to the director of _Holes_, or whoever created the script. So if you plan on flaming, don't waste your breath, it will do you no good. Anyway, I'm getting ready to write chapter twelve, so hang in there. As for you DWK readers (if there are any who read this), it's still the same as always; I have no idea when it's coming out. I think after I finish writing this story I'll begin it. And I also think I'll maybe finally write my Inu-Yasha fanfic that I have planned out in my head for years. I don't know. Yeah so, I'm going to stop my author's note here. R&R please. Grazi. Ciao! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: D-I-G**

Squid found out about the story very shortly after the little Lump incident. X-Ray had filled him in.

"He said _what_?" Squid asked angrily through gritted teeth. He was just coming back from digging his hole when he ran into Kailey and X-Ray. The two of them were headed back to D-tent.

Squid threw his shovel down on the ground in rage and pushed through his friends towards the rec hall. Kailey and X-Ray pulled on his elbows to hold him back.

"Naw man. Ya'll don't need to do that," said X-Ray.

"Yeah, I already took care of that asshole," Kailey added. Squid looked Kailey hard in the eye.

"He messed with my girl. Ain't _nobody_ gonna mess with my girl and get away with it. Not my Peanut," Squid said softly, stroking her face with his the back of his dirty glove.

Kailey stared up into his deep chocolate eyes, his face coated with dirt, the beak of his worn, dirt-stained cap providing shade for his eyes. Peanut? Who was Peanut? Had Squid just given her a nickname.

X-Ray chuckled. "Yeah, our little Peanut," he said and ruffled her blonde hair. Kailey scowled at him, but then grinned. She looked back up at Squid.

"But his face is destroyed already. What more can you do? I don't want you to get into trouble," Kailey said.

"If I do, I'll run for it," Squid said with a shrug.

"No!" Kailey cried. "You can't. What about me? I'm not running because I want to stay with you."

Squid sighed. "He will regret ever saying anything to you. He's lucky you talked me out of it." Kailey smiled and nodded. Then, she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a soft and tender kiss on his lips in front of X-Ray. Squid placed his hands on her waist, pressing down into her kiss.

"Hey man, you know we all get jealous when we see ya'll do that," X-Ray said to Squid. He parted from Kailey and exchanged looks with her. They laughed.

"Sorry. I can't help it. She's just too damn beautiful," Squid said. Kailey arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"And besides," he continued, "it's not everyday you get a girlfriend at an all-boys camp."

"That's because there aren't supposed to be any girls at an all-boys camp," Kailey said.

"Yeah dude. You got lucky," X-Ray added, punching Squid in the arm playfully.

Squid laughed and looked back down at Kailey, that beautiful smile still spread across her beautiful face.

"Hell yeah did I get lucky," he murmured.

-+-+-+-

Lump never ratted Kailey out because he was actually afraid of her. When asked what had happened to his face by one of the councilors, he simply shrugged it off and said very vaguely, "I got into an accident." The councilors wouldn't buy it, but Lump refused to say anything involving Kailey.

The name Peanut stuck with Kailey. It spread along the rest of D-tent and it was what they called her. She was no longer Kailey; she was D-tent's Peanut.

Mr. Sir still eyed Kailey carefully, but he wasn't as tedious as he was before. Probably because she hadn't really done anything wrong. She wasn't affectionate towards Squid in front of him, so she couldn't anger him that way. As long as she stayed out of being in the same room with him alone, she was fine, and so was Squid, for that matter.

However, drama began to rise amongst the campers. It turned out that Caveman had been sneaking reading lessons with Zero, and, in return, Zero helped dig Caveman's hole, which was extremely unfair with the other campers.

One day during lunch break, Zig-Zag had offered to dig Caveman's hole if he gave Caveman his cookie. Of course, Zig-Zag was only teasing Caveman, making fun of him for being lazy. Caveman understood that it was a mockery and refused Zig-Zag's offer. Suddenly, they created a brawl between them and Zero managed to jump in to help Caveman, who was pretty much beating the crap out of him. Zero jumped on Zig-Zag's back and wrapped his arm around his neck, cutting off his air circulation. Dr. Pendanski angrily yelled for them to stop, even shooting his shotgun up at the sky. He called Mr. Sir and the warden down to the dig site.

Kailey stood by Squid's side as the interrogation began. Mr. Sir eyed her carefully, but didn't say anything. She felt as if his beady eyes pierced right through her, like they had when they had first met.

"Basically, Zero almost killed Ricky," Dr. Pendanski explained to the warden, a tall, red-headed woman who sported a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and shades to hide her glowering eyes.

"Basically?" she repeated skeptically. Her freckled arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Uh, you see," Armpit jumped in. "Ziggy was fighting the Caveman, right? And then Zero jumped on Ziggy's back. I had to pull Zero off of him."

The warden arched an eyebrow at Armpit, an annoyed look spread across her face for his interrupting.

X-Ray went into explaining how working in the hot sun could make the blood boil, but Zig-Zag added a smart little remark.

"Is that what happened?" asked the warden to Zig-Zag.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, working out in the hot sun… You know, when Caveman sits around and does nothing."

The warden looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Ma'am," Squid butt in, "Zero has been digging a part of Caveman's hole every day."

Kailey nodded in agreement with Squid, who had been disgusted by the fact that he was receiving help. Yeah, he wasn't the fastest digger, and he was also helping another camper to read, but that was his own decision. He should have to dig his hole alone like everybody else. Though, Kailey couldn't help admitting that she wouldn't be thinking that if it were her in Caveman's shoes. She'd love the extra help, even if she didn't need it.

When Squid told the counselors this, they were outraged. Mr. Sir and the warden went on about how digging your hole meant you were building character and if you didn't dig your hole, you weren't building your character. The warden also forbade Caveman from teaching Zero to read, even when he promised he would dig his own hole.

"You might as well teach this shovel to read," Dr. Pendanski said after Caveman tried explaining that Zero was actually a smart kid, a fact which neither counselor found easy to believe.

Dr. Pendanski threw the shovel to Zero.

"Here, take it. It's all you'll ever be good for," he taunted. "D-I-G. What's that spell?"

Zero paused for a moment, looking down at the ground. And then, suddenly, he smacked Dr. Pendanski across the face with the blade of the shovel. Dr. Pendanski instantly fell to the ground while gasps and ooh's echoed amongst the staff and campers. Zero knelt down in front of Pendanski and answered his question.

"Dig."

And he ran off into the distance, away from Camp Green Lake.


	12. Buzzard Food

**A/N: **Okay, so this is kinda a dud chapter, but it does follow the movie again. I don't know what's with me... why am I writing dud chapters? Maybe it's because I'm sick. D: But anyway, it's also short, so I hope you didn't get your hopes too high for a great chapter. It's not all that great. :| Well, enjoy (if you can). R&R please. Grazi. Ciao. **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Buzzard Food**

Kailey watched Zero run until he disappeared into the mirage in between the ground and the sky. Caveman had been cheering him on the entire way, telling him to run for it, but after he couldn't see him anymore, his cheering died off and he actually felt lonely and worried.

Later that night after everybody had showered, Kailey joined the boys in D-tent. She lay with Squid on his cot, he perched up on his elbow on the edge of the cot, while she lay flat on her back, while they talked about Zero.

"How long do you think he'll last?" asked Zig-Zag.

"Man, he's dead whether he comes back or not," Armpit said.

"Man, Zero's buzzard food," Squid said after. Kailey looked up at him, her face actually saddened. Sure, it angered her that Zero was helping Caveman dig his hole, but Zero was still a good kid. And he had also witnessed the brawl between her and Lump. He knew how nasty he was towards her. That made him connected to her, in her opinion.

Kailey glanced over to Caveman a few cots down. He was the last cot in Squid's row. He had his sheet pulled over his head. She wondered if he was actually sleeping or if he was trying to drown out the nasty things the others said would happen to his best friend. Kailey actually felt pity for him.

"You know, they pick out the eyeballs first," Squid said about the buzzards. Kailey looked back up at Squid with a disgusted face. She gasped and slapped him on the chest.

"That's gross!" she cried.

"That's disgusting Squid!" X-Ray exclaimed.

"Man, I can't believe you just said that," added Magnet who grinned. Squid laughed back. Kailey would have laughed, if only she knew he wasn't talking about Zero. The thought of a buzzard picking out his eyeballs was disturbing and macabre. She couldn't stand the thought and shook it from her mind immediately.

"Squid, maybe you should stop," Kailey whispered, looking into his eyes with concern. She was also concerned that Caveman was having to listen to the awful conversation.

"Why?" he asked. Kailey's eyes drifted over to Caveman, where Squid's eyes followed. "Oh."

"Yeah. You might want to be considerate of his grief. He just lost his best friend," Kailey said.

"Well, we don't know that he's dead," Squid replied. Kailey sighed and rolled her eyes, narrowing her eyebrows.

"No, I meant that he's not here anymore. Zero was the only one who really understood him. Now he's gone," Kailey explained.

"We understand Caveman just fine," Squid countered.

"No, Squid, you don't. You tease him almost to a point where it's too much."

Squid's eyebrows narrowed as well.

"Yo, Squid, what's up, dude?" X-Ray asked when he noticed Squid's expression. Squid ignored him for a second, staring down at Kailey for just a bit longer.

"Nothing, man. I'm cool," he replied, losing the look. They went back laughing and joking around, along with Kailey, but Squid couldn't help but realize that Kailey was right; D-tent (other than Zero, who was teased as well) did tease Caveman quite a bit. But, then again, everybody teased each other. It was sort of like a brotherly thing they did. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? Perhaps Kailey just didn't understand, because she was a girl and not all that familiar with D-tent.

_Well, if it will make her happy, then I guess I can soften up the jokes,_ Squid thought. The idea of pleasing Kailey was exactly what made him smile. If Kailey was happy, then Squid was happy.

-+-+-+-

Zero didn't come back the next day, which made Kailey worried, and Caveman terrified. But they weren't the only ones worried for Zero. The rest of D-tent had it on there minds as well. What if Zero was already dead?

While the campers were digging, a long, yellow school bus drove by on the dirt road. Kailey looked over at Squid, who was talking amongst X-Ray and Magnet. Did the school bus mean another camper?

Kailey instantly knew that it was a new camper because when the bus parked inside the camp, she could hear cries of the other boys. "Fresh meat!"

As it turned out, this new camper was Zero's replacement.

D-tent called the boy Twitch, because of his constant finger-tapping and twitching. Kailey actually found it kind of annoying because he just wouldn't stop.

During dinner, X-Ray had asked him what he was in for.

"Hijacking a car," Twitch replied, _twitching_. Kailey sighed and narrowed her eyebrows, slightly annoyed. The boy had a baby face and thin, brown hair, but his twitching was such a turn-off. Not that _she_ wanted him, but no other girl would either. "You think I'm twitchy now? You shoulda seen me behind the wheel of that Mustang convertible. Whoo! Vroom," he added softly.

Twitch then turned to Kailey, who was sitting just a few chairs down with Squid's arm around her waist.

"What about you? Why're you here? Isn't this an all-boys camp?" he asked. Kailey glanced at everyone's face at the D-tent table before answering.

"Because I can't escape," she said simply, a grin on her face.

"Well, you're not supposed to, are you?" asked Twitch, looking at the others.

Kailey rolled her eyes. "Duh. That's why they put me here. I've been escaping mental facilities and juvenile hall before I got sent here," she explained. Twitch widened his eyes and his fingers tapped even more rapidly, making the utensils on the table clank.

"Whoa! Really? That's incredible! How'd you manage to do that?" he asked with excitement.

Kailey zipped her lips shut. "That's for me to know and for you to never, ever find out."

Suddenly, Twitch's tapping stopped and Kailey was relieved. His face was somewhat saddened. "Why not?"

"Because it's my secret! You have yours, they have theirs," she pointed to the other D-tent boys, "and I have mine. Get it?"

Twitch shrugged and the tapping continued. Kailey sighed and looked back at Squid, her face annoyed. Squid shrugged as well and continued to eat, tightening his grip around her waist.


	13. The Second Runaway

**A/N: **I'm back five million years later. Sorry for the looooooong delay. Same excuse every time, sorry. The story is ending soon, though. Then I'll be able to write the sequel to DWK! Hooray!!! I'm sure lots of you (if you read it, that is) are excited for that. I know I am!! :D Anywahoozles, I'll get to work on the next chapter. I want to end this story soon. I'm kind of done writing it. Sorry Holes. LOLs. Okay well, enjoy! **-Michele **

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Second Runaway**

The next day was Twitch's first hole. It was also the day Caveman ran away.

The day started out normal. Kailey was digging with D-tent again. The sun was scorching and it made Kailey so hot and weary, as always. She was digging next to Squid, where he'd offer her his water, but she refused because he needed it too. Mr. Sir would be coming with the water truck soon anyway.

A rumble echoed far off into the distance as Kailey looked up from her hole and spotted the aqua green water truck with the water tank in the back. Kailey wiped her forehead with her the back of her glove and stuck her shovel into the ground to lean on it. Her jumpsuit was zipped down below her bellybutton, the sleeves tied around her waist. Her bandana was folded into a thin strip and tied around her forehead to soak up her sweat.

"Come on, babe. Let's get some water," Squid said as he walked past her almost finished hole with his canteen in his hand. He, too, had his jumpsuit zipped all the way down and she could see the large sweat spots on his white shirt. She nodded and climbed out of her hole, Squid reaching down to help her out.

Kailey was instantly pushed to the front of the line because she was a girl, once she was friendly with D-tent that is. X-Ray made sure of it. And because she was pushed in front, everybody was pushed back.

Kailey was sort of grateful that they let her go first, but that almost meant that she would see Mr. Sir right away. He always stared at her for a long time before asking if she was thirsty. Kailey never actually spoke to him, just made noises: mhm for yes, mm-mm for no, or even a strange noise for I don't know.

After Kailey had gotten her water, she walked back over to her hole and sat down on the ground, hanging her legs inside her hole. The water soothed her throat as it poured through her mouth. She sighed and drank some more, careful not to drain her canteen.

While the other boys were still in line waiting for their canteen-fill, Mr. Sir's truck suddenly roared to life, without Mr. Sir. Kailey immediately turned back and saw everybody's face shocked as they saw Caveman behind the wheel of Mr. Sir's truck. Mr. Sir, red-faced, immediately run for the driver's side of his truck as Caveman stepped on the gas.

Kailey, along with the rest of D-tent, watched Caveman drive along the desert with Mr. Sir banging on the driver's door, trying to stop Caveman. He even clung on to the door and the truck dragged him along the dirt. This sight made the campers laugh, even Kailey. But they laughed even harder when Mr. Sir was dropped into a hole.

Unfortunately, Caveman didn't make it very far in the truck. As he watched Mr. Sir fall into the hole, he was unaware of the upcoming hole right in front of him. The truck drove into the hole as well, water from the tank splashing everywhere. Mr. Sir--after he climbed out of the hole--stared horror struck at his truck stuck in the ditch. Caveman climbed out of the truck and ran for his life, D-tent cheering in back of him.

The warden and Dr. Pendanski were soon called back out to the dig site, where Mr. Sir viciously scolded the campers to resume their digging. They could no longer see Caveman along the mirage and a sudden dread spread along the campers. They would never see him ever again.

Kailey looked over at Squid as she climbed out of her finished hole. This time, she was the first to finish her hole, with Zero gone. His face was concentrated, and also worried.

"Squid," she called out, walking over to him. He was sweating like a pig, and his canteen was empty, since he hadn't gotten it filled. Squid looked up to her, having to shield his eyes from the sun. She kneeled down and handed him her canteen. "Here, babe. Take it."

"You done already?" he panted, graciously taking the canteen and taking a chug from it. Kailey nodded.

"You look worried," she mentioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he ain't gonna come back either. He and Zero are _both_ buzzard food," he said, wiping his forehead. Kailey gulped and looked back out into the distance, where the sky met the ground. She was afraid he'd say that.

That evening, after Kailey had showered, she met the boys back in their tent again. Everybody wasn't as talkative as they had been when Zero had left. Dread loomed over them, just like it had out at the dig site. Kailey sat on X-Ray's bed, massaging his shoulders from a hard day of digging.

"Man, has this ever happened before? Two campers leavin' one after another?" asked X-Ray.

"Not that I know of," Armpit replied.

"I mean, I know that people've gotten hurt, like Barf Bag, but not running away," X-Ray said.

"Caveman and Zero have just practically committed suicide, you know?" said Magnet.

"Yeah, they ain't gonna live very long out there in the desert," added Squid.

"Especially not when Caveman didn't even get any water. He'll probably dehydrate before the buzzards to him, if they hadn't already," said Zig-Zag.

Listening to them made Kailey feel queasy and uncomfortable. She hadn't said anything at all to join the conversation. She felt sorry for the D-tent boys. They had just lost two of their roommates. She stared at their empty beds solemnly.

"Yo, Peanut what's up?" Armpit asked when he noticed her staring off for the longest time. Kailey shook her head and looked over at him.

"Nothing," she said softly. Never had she felt so worried for anyone other than herself.

"Wanna sleep here, tonight, babe? We've got extra cots," Squid offered, pointing to Caveman and Zero's empty cots.

Kailey looked over at her boyfriend. "Those are Caveman and Zero's. I can't sleep in them."

"Why not? They ain't coming back anyway," Zig-Zag said. Kailey arched her eyebrows.

"How can you say that? What if there is a chance that they survive and come back?" Kailey asked.

"That ain't likely," said Squid. "First of all, defiled staff property."

"Yeah, Zero totally messing up Mom's face!" X-Ray laughed. The other boys burst into a laughter as well that completely changed the mood of the tent, except for Kailey.

"So that can't be a reason why to keep them from saving themselves," Kailey pitched in, interrupting the laughter. "I mean, even _I_ haven't run away yet, and I'm the queen of escaping prisons."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"What?"

"How the hell did you escape prisons?"

"You crazy, right girl?"

The boys rambled on, except for Squid, who already knew her story. He looked at her for a long time, wondering if she was going to tell them.

She nodded at him and sighed.

"No, I'm not crazy, Armpit," she said, looking over at him with a half-smile. "But yeah, I escaped the mental facilities and juvenile hall I was sent to before I came here. And there was always a way, so I wasn't that discouraged when I was sent here because I knew I'd cook up a way to get out of here. But the only way I could escape would probably end up killing me."

"Running away," Zig-Zag answered. Kailey nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I'm still here. Because I haven't ran away, yet."

"Well, I mean, we're all glad that you're still here. Hell, Squid even got himself a _chica,_" laughed X-Ray, looking back over his shoulder at Kailey. Kailey looked at Squid and smiled.

"Hell yeah. A damn right, sexy _chica_," Squid replied in that slight Texan twang.

"How'd you escape though? I mean, there're like, cops and guards almost everywhere in juvie," Magnet wondered. "How'd you not get caught?"

Kailey sighed. "I did get caught, eventually. How I escaped is something for me to know and you to never find out." She grinned. There was a groan amongst the boys.

"Aw Peanut. You ain't serious, are you?" Zig-Zag said. Kailey arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, _darlin'_," she mocked in a fake country twang, which made all of the boys "ooh". Zig-Zag rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Babe, you sure are lucky Squid is here," he said to her.

Kailey arched an eyebrow. "Oh, or what?"

"Yeah, or what?" Squid replied.

Zig-Zag zipped his lips shut. "Sorry darlin'. I dare not speak those words with others around."

Everybody looked at him strangely. Kailey had no idea what he was talking about, but at least he was joking.

Or was he?


	14. A Not So Happy Family

**A/N: **Huzzah! I came up with another chappie! Yayzers! I just really want to finish this up, so I think I'll write another chapter! Jeez, all of this Holes writing is making me wanna watch _Holes_. LOLs. Even though I do watch it a LOT. Hey! What can I say? A writer needs inspiration! And plus, Jake M. Smith is GOIGEOUS! No, I am not a Yankee, but I just felt like saying that. Hahahahahahahaha. Yeah, it wasn't that funny. o.O Sorry. SO anyhoozles, R&R pleasies. I really appreciate it! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A Not-So-Happy Family**

A couple days later, Caveman and Zero still hadn't come back, and Kailey feared even more for their deaths. The counselors were really freaking out on what they would do if the authorities came. They weren't worried so much about Zero, since he had been arrested while living on the streets without a family, but Caveman _had_ a family. It wouldn't be so easy deleting his records.

Just the counselors' luck, a woman who said to be Stanley Yelnats' attorney came to the camp to release Caveman. The counselors couldn't tell her the truth that he had run away because that would prove to the state that they were irresponsible and they were running a poor facility.

"I wonder what they're gonna do now, now that somebody actually almost found them out," said Squid that same day the attorney came by while in the rec room, lounging on the couch. Kailey was laying on his chest in between his legs.

Kailey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe arrest Sir, Pendanski, and the warden for doing such a crappy job at running a camp."

Squid chuckled. "Yeah, I wish. Then we can get out of this shithole," he replied. "We can live together, in our own house, away from both our crappy families."

Kailey looked up at him. "Yeah but how? I mean, where would we get the money for our own house?"

"I dunno. I'd get a job," he said.

Kailey sighed. "But with our records, it'd be hard for either of us to get a job. People don't just instantly hire criminals," she said. Squid frowned.

"Do you not wanna live with me?" he asked sadly.

"No! No, of course I do. I love you, Squid. It's just, that doesn't seem very probable right now."

Squid sighed. "Well, at least I know that you love me," he grinned.

"Of course. I mean, I would love to live with you. Anything to get away from my stupid mother and Semen," grumbled Kailey. Squid stroked her jaw and sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom's a freakin' drunk and my dad's gone, probably screwing other woman." He growled. "I just want to stay with you, away from this camp, away from my parents, away from everybody."

"What about X and Zig and the others?" asked Kailey.

"They can be our neighbors," he chuckled. "No, they just want to go home to their families."

Kailey nodded, unlike Squid, she hadn't heard the complete background of the others' stories. She didn't know what their families were like, where they lived, that sort of thing. Squid had become brothers with the other boys. Kailey was there as Squid's girlfriend.

"I just can't wait until my eighteen months is up. I wanna get outta here!" Squid said.

She rubbed his torso. "I know how you feel. I've only been here for a couple of months and I hate this place with my guts."

"I think the only good thing that's happened here was that I met you," Squid said, running his fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

Kailey chuckled. "Except for when we _first _met. That wasn't all-too pleasant."

Squid laughed as well. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"How could you have forgotten? We hated each other!" Kailey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but all that matters now is that we love each other," he said. Kailey sighed. He was right. Kailey sure did love him. She'd never love anybody like how she loved Squid. Not like family love, like how she felt for her parents (well, at least her _biological_ father), but an affectionate love--a romantic love.

She nodded in agreement and twisted her body so that she faced him. Her hands rested on his chest as she gradually leaned in closer to his face. Squid cupped his hands around her face and pulled her in, impatient of her speed. Their lips touched and the movement of their kiss moved faster and faster as their hands moved everywhere.

A couple of whistles and catcalls echoed through the rec room as the boys witnessed Squid and Kailey making out on the beat-up sofa in front of the broken television. The same couch Lump had been lounging on when he called Kailey out for showering with Squid.

None of that mattered now, and Kailey really wished Lump could see her on top of Squid, just to show him off. There would be no way in the world she would get naked for _Lump_. Just thinking about it made her want to barf, but she quickly cast the thought away. The thought of barfing in Squid's mouth was horrific.

_And incredibly disgusting! Ew!_ she exclaimed in her mind.

When the calls became more inappropriate such as, "Yeah! Take off her clothes!" or "Slide it into her!", Squid and Kailey immediately stopped and left the rec room quickly. Of course, this only led to more talk of the couple about what they would do _alone_.

They wandered back to Kailey's tent, knowing that they'd be alone. Privacy was exactly what they wanted.

"That was annoying," Kailey growled. Squid lay down her cot and motioned for her to come. She obeyed and lay down on his chest again, back to the same position they were in back in the rec room, before the make-out session.

"Yeah, I know. Guys are stupid," Squid said.

"You just now noticed?" Kailey teased.

"Hey! You know, there are exceptions," he said.

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Kailey laughed. "Oh, okay Mr. Exception."

Squid grinned and ruffled her hair.

"I'm still thinking about what will happen once we leave. Maybe I can try to get a job before you come back. Then I'll have money, hopefully enough to buy just a small house, enough for three," Squid said.

"Three?" Kailey asked, confused.

"Yeah. You didn't think it'd be just us two the whole time, did you?" Squid said.

Kailey widened her eyes at the thought of a baby coming into her life. Kailey was never fond of babies. They smelled, cried to much, and required way to much attention. It practically sucked out all of your life ahead of you.

"A baby…" Kailey murmured.

Kailey never imagined a future with children, probably because she never wanted one. She never wanted to become a mother because she knew she'd be a horrible one. She couldn't take care of anything, not even her goldfish. If she couldn't take care of goldfish, how could she take care of another human being? A baby?

And who would want a mother like Kailey anyway, she thought. Who would want a delinquent mother who'd been to two mental facilities, juvenile hall, and an all-boys' camp out in the middle of nowhere because she escaped both juvie and a mental facility? No child would want a mother like that. No child would be _proud_ of a mother like that, which made Kailey's throat tight. Nobody could be proud of her, not with what she's done in the past.

And say she were to create a family with Squid. In her mind, she knew that would be even worse. What child would be proud of both parents being juvenile delinquents? What child would want parents who had parents that had done horrible things in the past to land them in a juvenile delinquent facility--which so happens to be the same juvenile delinquent facility where that child's parents met and fall in love. Oh yeah, real romantic. A sure-to-tell story to Kailey and Squid's child.

Kailey looked up at Squid. His face was eager and excited about their future. How could Kailey break it to him that Kailey didn't want to have kids, nonetheless with him? It would break his heart. Sure, she'd have no probably making love with him, but not babies. No sir, not babies at all.

Squid hugged Kailey close to his chest as he rambled on about what they would name their child if it was a boy, or if it was a girl. He rambled on about how he'd want their children to look like, where they wanted their family to live, and even what kind of dog they were going to have. And every time he spoke about this, Kailey's heart sunk deeper and deeper, knowing that there was no way she was going to ever get pregnant, especially with her boyfriend.


	15. Call it a Happily Ever After, if You May

**A/N: **Ahhh... the final chapter. All I have to say is FINALLY!!! Yay. There's nothing more refreshing than completing a story. Am I right, authors? Or am I right? LOLs! Well, I hope you enjoy. You all know what this means now... DWK II!!!!! Yay! Can't wait! Okay well, enjoy and I hoped you liked the story! Thank you to all that R&R'd. And also to those who added it to their faves. :D I love getting those emails, especially when I see that somebody has reviewed. That always makes me happy! Well, R&R. Thanks for sticking Kailey throughout the whole story! She loves you all!!! :DD **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Call it a Happily Ever After, if You May**

Knowing that Squid wanted to have a baby with her did not make Kailey feel any better. It made her feel queasy. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was against the idea of having any children, but Squid couldn't tell.

He stayed with her for the rest of the night, even after dinner. He grabbed his pajamas and snuck back to her tent, where she was already dressed into her white spaghetti-strap and short pajama shorts. She greeted him with a kiss, which he returned longingly, picking her up and carrying her to her cot. As he placed her on her cot, he couldn't help but just roam around with his hands. Kailey's fingers were tangled through Squid's brown hair as he fingers lingered around her shorts, where his hands found new territory to explore.

-+-+-+-

What had happened last night was kept secret from absolutely everybody at Camp Green Lake. If any counselor had found out that a camper had had an affair with Kailey, the outlook would not be pretty for the both of them. So Squid and Kailey kept it to themselves. Though, they couldn't help but smile widely each time they glanced at each other.

Kailey had felt like she'd never felt before. It was painful, yet so wonderful at the same time. She knew Squid had felt the same whenever she smiled at him and he returned it, his smile just as big.

Never once did the thought of becoming pregnant occur to her. She was just a naïve teenager; why would she? But what she didn't know was that she was pregnant. Kailey Armstrong was going to become a mother.

Around mid-morning the next day, Caveman's attorney came back, demanding to release him. D-tent was lounging in the rec room again. Dr. Pendanski hadn't come to tell them it was time to dig their holes, and the campers were taking advantage of as much time as possible. Squid was playing a game of pool with X-Ray and Armpit against Magnet and a couple of other campers that were from another tent. Zig-Zag was sitting at Kailey's feet, trying to get the television to work.

The warden, Mr. Sir, and Dr. Pendanski had gone out to the dig site because, to the campers' unawareness, Caveman and Zero had returned.

Kailey noticed Squid getting frustrated with the fact that he was losing. Squid never lost a game of billiards, so that was probably why he was so ticked. Kailey stood up to go comfort him.

"Squid, calm down," she said to him, not that she was one to talk. Keeping temper was not Kailey's forte. "Go outside and get some fresh air."

"There ain't no _fresh air_ outside!" Squid yelled, hotheaded. "This damn place is filled with dry air!" Kailey glared at him for yelling at her. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people yelled at her, especially if it was unnecessary.

"Squid," she said, trying to keep calm--which she was doing better at--but maintaining her strictness. "Go outside. Cool off."

Squid glared back at her and threw his chipped and scratched cue stick on the almost-destroyed pool table and stomped outside. Kailey sighed and exchanged glances with X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet.

Suddenly, to their surprise, Squid came running back inside, an anxious and excited face replacing his angry and annoyed one. Kailey arched an eyebrow at his sudden change of emotion.

"Hey! They're alive! They're alive!" he cried. Neither Kailey or the D-tent campers needed to ask who. They all widened their eyes in shock and rushed out of the rec room. Sure enough, Caveman and Zero stood in front of Mr. Sir, the warden, and Dr. Pendanski, and also a woman with dark curly hair in professional attire--a knee-length skirt and matching blazer ensemble--and a couple of cops wearing cowboy hats. The large group of orange-clad campers ran over to Caveman and Zero.

"Man, where you been?"

"We thought you were buzzard food!"

Suddenly, Caveman said, "I'm going home, guys."

"What?" everybody said at once. Then, suddenly, Magnet burst out saying, "What have you been eating, man?"

Then, it occurred to the others that a strong odor was coming from the two and it was sweat.

"What_ have_ you been eating?" cried Squid.

"Man, you smell like onions!" Magnet cried after, which made the campers laugh.

When it was time for Caveman to leave, Caveman insisted he bring Zero along with him. So, Caveman's attorney demanded the file of Hector Zeroni (which, to everybody's surprise, turned out to be Zero's real name), but, it turned out as they were trying to hide Zero's existence for running away, they deleted his file. The warden, Dr. Pendanski, and Mr. Sir were all put under arrest and Zero got to go home with Caveman.

All of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the camp as the hot sun suddenly disappeared and dark clouds rolled in. Instantly, tiny droplets of rain began to fall quickly from the sky and the luscious sound of rain filled the campers ears.

Every single camper at Camp Green Lake ran out into the pouring rain, cooling themselves off from the heat. How refreshing it felt to actually feel cool, natural water soak their bodies. Everybody danced around and, in front of Mr. Sir, Squid picked up Kailey, twirled her around, and then kissed her full on the lips, making it obvious that he was Frenching her. When they parted, Kailey looked back at Mr. Sir's glaring face and wiggled her fingers at him, knowing that he couldn't do anything with handcuffs around his wrists.

It was a happy day at Camp Green Lake, Texas, the only real happy day anybody had ever had there. D-tent bid their goodbyes to Caveman and Zero, and Kailey kissed them both on the cheek (causing them to blush as red as a tomato). Fortunately, it wouldn't be the last day they'd see each other.

_**One year later**_

Stanley was throwing a pool party for all of his Camp Green Lake friends. They were on summer break, thankfully, and neither one of them had any intention on going to any sort of camp whatsoever.

Kailey had seen all of her Green Lake friends shortly after the state released everybody from camp, because they all attended the same school. She would see Alan, Ricky, Rex, Theodore, Jose, Brian, Hector, and Stanley everyday, and she was very happy.

However, she was upset to find out that she was one month pregnant three weeks after that affair in her tent with Squid. Her mother and Patrick were very angry with her, but she soon moved out of that house before any violence could be made. She made a run for Squid's home, where his mother was out drunk in her bedroom and he was watching TV. He immediately invited her in and when he saw she was carrying duffle bags, he knew that she would be staying here for a while.

"Kailey, what's going on?" he asked her, and she broke out in tears, telling him everything. He was shocked, but supportive. He allowed her to stay for as long as she needed.

-+-+-+-

After Kailey's baby was born, she dropped out of high school for a bit to care for it. She and Squid had had a baby girl, and they named her Alaina. Though Kailey did not want to have children, ever, she had to admit that Alaina was very beautiful, and, throughout time, she would become attached to her, love her, care for her. Though she was only seventeen, she loved her baby.

-+-+-+-

Stanley had thrown another pool party as a reunion for all Green Lake campers. Kailey and Alan were excited to go. It would also be Alaina's first pool party. Alaina was already seven months old, and the D-tent boys hadn't seen her since she turned five months, and she had grown quite a bit. She was now a chunky, dirty-blonde baby with big, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks against her fair skin.

They arrived at the Yelnats' estate, which was right next to where the Zeronis lived as well. Mrs. Yelnats greeted Alan and Kailey, who carried Alaina on her hip. Mrs. Yelnats fawned over Alaina, claiming how gorgeous a baby she was and how big she had gotten. She escorted the three to the backyard where Alan and Kailey would see their longtime friends.

"Yo, Alan!" Rex cried from the pool. "Kailey! Hey, is that really Alaina? God, she's gotten so _big_!" He and the other D-tent boys immediately got out of the pool to greet their friends.

"Yo, Rex. How's it going, man?" Alan said, giving Rex a "man-hug".

"Aw, lookit little Alaina!" Theodore squealed in a high-pitched baby voice. Kailey giggled, as did Alaina when she saw her uncle Theodore. She outstretched her arms to him, and Kailey handed her to Theodore. Though dripping wet, he took Alaina in his arms and held her on his hip, wiggling a finger in her face.

"How you doin', darlin'?" asked Ricky, towel drying his hair while walking towards Kailey. Kailey smiled and opened her arms up for a hug.

"Hey Rick," she sighed. Ricky kissed her on top of her head and noticed Alaina in Theodore's arms. It had been a really long time since Ricky had seen any of the D-tent boys (and Kailey), for he had been the first to graduate from high school. He would be starting college soon.

"How's the tyke?" he asked.

"She's great," Kailey said with a wide smile, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Rick! Hey, what's up, man?" Alan exclaimed, giving his best friend a man-hug as well.

"How's the father role doing for you?" asked Jose, appearing behind X-Ray. Alan smiled.

"Can't complain. It has been something I've always wanted," he replied.

"If it's something you've always wanted, then how come you picked on me when I first got to camp?" asked Stanley, who was now carrying Alaina. Alan turned slightly red and chuckled.

"Ah, you were fresh meat, remember? The newbie always gets picked on." Hector laughed and nudged Stanley in the side.

"Ah crap!" Ricky suddenly burst out. "I forgot the beer to marinate the steak in my car."

"Oh! The blue '67 Camaro? Can I take it for a spin? Can I? Can I?" Brian pleaded, his fingers wiggling and bottom eyelid twitching. Ricky sighed.

"No, Brian. I'm only getting the beer out. Chill out, okay?" Ricky said. He reached for his car keys on the picnic table and walked out the back gate, but with Brian at his heels.

"Kid still has a thing for cars?" Alan asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," replied Rex.

"You know what's really unusual," started Stanley, "is that, you and Kailey are still together, even though you got her pregnant. That's actually really rare."

Kailey and Alan exchanged looks and smiled, entwining their fingers with each other's.

"Like you would know about love, Stanley," laughed Jose. Stanley glared.

"Hey, you're one to talk!" teased Theodore. Jose grinned.

"_Yo s__é__. _My body is like a magnet that attracts women. How 'bout it, Kails; is it working?" Jose said.

Kailey laughed and pretended to be pulled by Jose's force. "Oh no! I think it _is_ working! They didn't call you Magnet for no reason," she joked. The boys laughed, which made Alaina laugh as well. The boys laughed even harder.

"She likes laughter," Kailey explained as she looked over at her wide-eyed, laughing daughter in Stanley's arms.

"Stanley's right though; it is unusual," Kailey said, "for teenage couples to be together after pregnancy."

"Yeah man. So what made you wanna stay and play daddy?" asked Rex. Alan shrugged.

"I wanted a family. I wanted a baby and I got one. Thank God it was with a hot girl though; it would suck to have an ugly baby," Alan said. Kailey gasped and punched him in the arm.

"Alan! What's wrong with you!"

"What?" Alan laughed. "I was only joking. Anyway, I promised I'd stay with her. Plus, you should've seen Kails when she appeared at my front door at like, midnight. She was distraught."

"I ran away, remember," she explained to the D-tent boys. "Mom and Semen were hella pissed that I'd gotten pregnant. So, before Semen could try and beat me up and kill my baby in the process"--everybody widened their eyes, including Alan--"I left that hellhole and ran to Alan's."

"Hopefully we can get out of my parents' place. My mom won't quit with the drinking. I ain't gonna raise a baby in that environment, even though my mom loves the baby," Alan said.

"You sure have your whole future planned ahead of you, huh?" asked Ricky from the side, carrying the box of beer, a sad Brian following behind him.

Alan smiled. "Yeah, as long as it involves my Peanut," he said, looking down at Kailey and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him. "Oh, trust me, it does."

"Yo, what's up with you, Brian?" asked Theodore.

"Ah don't mind him. He's just upset that I won't let him take my baby out for a joyride," said Ricky.

"No vroom…" sighed Brian.

The D-tent boys laughed, including Kailey and the newest member of the gang, Baby Alaina.


End file.
